Beautiful Lie
by killerqueen04
Summary: "Tenía todo lo que siempre había soñado, y se suponía que era feliz. Exacto, se suponía que debía ser feliz. Pero yo no lo era. Y a veces pienso que jamás lo seria." AU ichihime, renruki.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Bueno mis chicas y chicos, como están? Yo estoy muy bien, aquí trayendo un nuevo fic, el que planeo que no será mas de 10 caps. Al menos así lo preveo, xD Pues de que se trata, jaja pues una de mis ideas locas. Eso si, les advierto que tiene mucho Angst, Drama, un poquito de romance, xD Pero sip, como se estarán imaginando, tiene mucho sufrimiento, xDD

Pues nada, les dire que esta es diferente a las demás (un tanto parecida a Star Collision en cuanto a edades, mas nada) ya que tenemos a nuestra pareja favorita casada, pero... ¬¬ no todo es feliz, por que? Tienen que leer para saber, xD

**Advertencia Próximos Capítulos:** Cuando lean entenderán estas advertencia, pero como quiera las colocare aquí.

1. Contiene Ichiruki (si, no lo veremos como siempre suelo poner, donde Ichigo piensa que quiere a Rukia pero no la quiere, aquí si la AMA)

2. contiene lemmon, (este capitulo ya contiene 1.. pervertidos!)

3. lo mas probable es que también haya un lemmon ichiruki, aun no lo he decidido pero es lo mas probable (O.O' no me he cambiado de paring, xD)

4. si habra la maravillosa presencia de Shirosaki! peroooo... no como siempre lo coloco, (el maldito pervertido, divertido que jode a Ichigo pero que de cierta manera tiene la razon) No, aqui sera sadico y si es posible habran agresiones (a quien? No sé (si se, pero no les dire!) asi que lo veran sadico, aunque no sale en este cap.

5. Nada de la saga fullbring a sucedido, en este fic me tomare la libertad de utilizar varios pj (entiéndase Ginjou y Tsukishima) para la historia. So, que Ichigo aun no es fullbringer ni sabe que diablos es eso!

6. ya dije que iba a ver mucho sufrimiento? ¿no? pues vuelvo y digo, la Hime aquí sufre, y llora... esperemos que tenga un final lindo!

**Parings: **Mencionare las parejas que estaran viendo

Ichihime, Ichiruki, Renruki, TatsIshida, Rangiku&Hisagi, lo mas probable es que sea un HitsuHina o un HitsuKarin, aun no se... y JintaYuzu.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a **Tite Kubo-sempai** y a la Pierrot. Es publicado semanalmente en la Shonen Jump. Yo solo los utilizo para divertirnos un rato, haciendo reír, sufrir y pervirtiendo, xD De la misma manera Beautiful Lie es propiedad de **30 Seconds to Mars**. SI fuera mía seria millonaria y seria esposa de Jared Letto, xDD

**ETC: **Categorizado como** M**ature por el contenido de Lemmon, futuras palabras obscenas y situaciones adultas. No leer si eres menor de edad. Contiene un poco de OCC, sino te gusta el OCC, abstenerse a la lectura.

**~ ~ C**AP** I**:** B**EAUTIFUL** L**IE

_Its a beautiful lie_

_Its the perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

**_ 30 Seconds to Mars - Beautiful Lie_**

_**Hacia** cerca de cinco años que mi vida había cambiado. Para mi mejor amiga Tatsuki Arisawa esto era lo mejor que me había pasado. Tenía todo lo que siempre había soñado, y se suponía que era feliz. Exacto, se suponía que debía ser feliz. Pero yo no lo era. Y a veces pienso que jamás lo seria._

_Cuando tenía quince años descubrí que tenía poderes, unos muy raros por cierto. Yo desconocía que en el mundo podía existir tanto mal como hasta esos momentos. Descubrí que existían unas criaturas llamadas hollows, además de que mi adorado hermano se había convertido en uno. Mis nakamas también tenían poderes, excepto Tatsuki-chan, aunque esta, al igual que Asano-kun y Mizuru-kun si podían ver todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun y Sado-kun éramos los únicos del instituto que teníamos poderes, aunque los míos jamás me permitieron poder defender o proteger a alguien. Siempre fui una carga. Siempre he sido una carga. A veces he deseado que nunca hubiera tenido los poderes que tengo, ser igual a Tatsuki-chan, no tener poderes, así jamás hubiera pasado por lo de Hueco Mundo, donde fui secuestrada y humillada por un perverso hombre que deseaba convertirse en un dios. Pero luego me arrepiento de mis pensamientos y pienso que si nunca hubiese tenido poderes, jamás hubiera sido capaz de salvar a Kurosaki-kun, curarle sus heridas y recuperarlo por completo. Él podría estar muerto, y eso jamás me lo permitiría, porque yo lo amo. Porque él es mí adorado Ichigo-kun._

_Esta es una de esas partes donde Tatsuki-chan me dice que he tenido suerte. ¿Por qué? Porque llevo tres años de casada con Kurosaki-kun. Ya no soy Orihime Inoue, sino Orihime Kurosaki. Debería estar feliz, ¿verdad? No, no lo soy. Porque a pesar de que soy su esposa… Ichigo-kun no me ama. Y eso sencillamente duele mucho. Y lo peor de todo es que estoy segura de que él jamás me amara como yo lo amo. Desde luego que él siempre me protege, siempre tiene una sonrisa para mí y jamás me ha gritado o tratado mal, siempre me trata con ternura y amistad, pero es solo eso, una gran amistad. _

_Kurosaki-kun se caso conmigo porque… ¡yo no lo sé! Es gracioso, debería saberlo, pero honestamente no lo sé. Y no, no significa que él me ame en el fondo de su ser, por que no es así, me quiere pero no me ama. Lo conozco demasiado bien como para saber cuándo Ichigo-kun esconde algo. O al menos intenta esconder algo, pero a mí no me engaña. Yo se que Ichigo-kun tiene a alguien dentro de su corazón, y jamás podría borrarla de allí. Rukia Kuchiki, mi eterna amiga… mi eterna rival._

_Kuchiki-san no solo fue la que le otorgo por primera vez los poderes a Ichigo-kun, sino que es la única mujer por la que Kurosaki-kun ha sentido algo más allá de la amistad. La única mujer que tiene su corazón y que siempre lo tendría, la única mujer que ha detenido su lluvia. Kuchiki-san decidió regresar a la Sociedad de Almas junto a su hermano, luego de todo lo sucedido en Hueco Mundo y todo lo que ocurrió con Aizen y de cómo Ichigo-kun lo derroto. Kuchiki-san se despidió de Ichigo-kun, y al solo verlo tan triste, sentí que mi corazón era exprimido, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Yo amo a Kurosaki-kun y no deseaba que sufriera, yo daría mi vida para no verlo sufrir. Pero en ese instante, yo no podía hacer nada. Y ese día… la lluvia regreso al interior de Ichigo-kun y no ha existido alguien que logre contenerla._

_Nunca había visto tan triste a Ichigo-kun como ese día. Es obvio que en el aniversario de la muerte de Masaki-san, siempre que vamos a llevarle flores a su última morada, Kurosaki-kun tiene esa sonrisa agridulce en su semblante. Y claro está, esa sonrisa no me gusta. Pero al menos sonríe, no como el día en que Kuchiki-san camino por ese senkaimon, dándole la espalda, para luego voltearse y dedicarle una última sonrisa. Ese intercambio de miradas fue un cuchillo que desgarro mi corazón. ¡Yo jamás podría compartir esas miradas! Creo que Ichigo-kun lloro en privado, lo sabía porque sus ojos estaban rojizos y no fue al instituto durante dos días, y no permitía que nadie hablara de Kuchiki-san, como si ella no existiera, para aliviar su dolor. Y eso me dolió en el alma. Porque yo sabía por lo que él estaba pasando, porque yo lo he pasado a diario durante toda mi juventud y ahora en mi adultez, solo que es diferente. Ichigo-kun ama a Kuchiki-san, y creo que ella lo ama a él, pero fueron separados por el destino. Yo, en cambio, amo a Ichigo-kun, pero él no me ama a mí y el destino nos unió. A veces sueño con que la lluvia logre conectar mi corazón con el de él. Pero no creo que eso sea posible. _

_Luego de que Kuchiki-san se fuera a la Sociedad de Almas, Kurosaki-kun se acerco a mí, y yo, como su eterna enamorada, me volví en su pañuelo de lágrimas, su mejor amiga, la única que podía comprender su dolor y ayudarle a "superarlo", aunque esto jamás ha sido posible. Fui la chica que estaba ahí para él, pero que jamás recibiría nada a cambio, al menos no en lo que respecta al amor. Y así fue hasta que entramos a la Universidad. Ichigo-kun se convirtió en doctor, y es uno de los mejores en el Hospital de Ishida-san, junto al propio Ishida-kun. Mientras que yo pude abrir una pastelería en la ciudad, donde cuento con varios empleados. Todo va bien. Nada está bien._

_Aun no sé cómo pude aceptar todo esto. ¿Quizás por que lo amo demasiado? Sí, creo que es por eso. No solo había caído bajo, sino que había perdido mi dignidad. Ichigo-kun y yo nos casamos, y él jamás me devolvería todo el amor que yo siempre le he profesado, todo lo que recibo son caricias, besos y todas esas pequeñas cosas que me hacen feliz… aunque esa felicidad solo dura momentos. Cada vez que me besa imagino que me ama como yo lo amo a él. Cada vez que tenemos relaciones, imagino que él solo piensa en mí y no en ella. ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo disfrutar-con cierto egoísmo- el que él es mi esposo, el que él se acuesta conmigo en las noches? ¿Por qué debo pensar de esta forma? ¿Por qué no puedo conformarme con su cariño? ¿Por qué quiero que me ame? ¿Por qué me dolió tanto descubrir que su primera vez no fue conmigo, sino con ella? _

_Todas las noches, cuando me acuesto a su lado, pienso en como seria despertar y escuchar un "Te amo" de su parte. Seria hermoso, ¿verdad? Jamás he escuchado que alguien me diga esas dos palabras, aparte de mi hermano Sora. Cuando era pequeña, mi onii-chan siempre me contaba un cuento, donde la princesa siempre vivía feliz con su príncipe para toda la vida, luego me traía uno de mis osos de felpa y al final, cuando yo estaba casi dormida, me decía que me amaba mucho. ¡Como extraño a Sora-nii-chan! ¡Como deseo decirle que estaba equivocado! ¡Que los cuentos de hadas no existen, y que la chica jamás logra obtener al amor de su vida! O al menos no en mi historia… después de todo, yo no soy una princesa, y ella sí lo es. Sus ojos son como estrellas, su mirada y su forma de actuar es de la nobleza, ¡por supuesto que cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ella! Yo no podría jamás compararme con ella, porque solo soy una simple chica, una plebeya. Cómico, ¿cierto? casi siempre la plebeya se vuelve princesa, lástima que yo jamás pueda tener esa transformación. _

_Todas las veces que hemos tenido relaciones, cuando él cae dormido, comienzo a llorar, por que se que él no pensó en mí, sino que pensó en ella. Y lo sé, lo siento. Solo basta con observar a sus ojos cuando besa mi frente, solo basta con ver esa sonrisa triste en su rostro, esa que desgarra mi alma. No soy estúpida, se que cada vez que cierra sus ojos y besa mis labios, la recuerda a ella, se que cada vez que sus dedos recorren mi piel, piensa que es la de ella, y sé que cada vez que su cuerpo se une al mío, piensa en ella…_

**— ¡Oi** Orihime!, ¿estás bien?— la fuerte voz de Ichigo hizo salir de sus pensamientos a la chica de cabello naranja, quien preparaba unos pastelillos de colores azulados y verdes. Las lágrimas que había corrido por sus mejillas habían dañado al menos dos pastelillos, mojándolos con las saladas gotas; la chica los descarto de inmediato, colocándolos aparte del resto. Limpio rápidamente las lágrimas que estaban deslizándose por sus mejillas, secando sus dedos en su delantal rosado con fresas tejidas y se volteo sonriente. Estaba muriendo por dentro, pero su sonrisa mostraba tranquilidad y adoración al hombre que estaba frente a ella. Durante todo ese tiempo, Ichigo se había vuelto mucho más guapo. Su cabello naranja era más largo, y varios mechones caían por su rostro, haciendo que su mirada fuera mucho más misteriosa. Hasta hacia un año, Yuzu era la que recortaba su cabello, luego de que ella se casara con Jinta, Orihime tomo ese lugar, recortando con muchísimo cuidado y devoción los mechones naranjas de su adorado shinigami sustituto. El rostro de Ichigo mostraba preocupación, mientras que sus manos sujetaban su bata blanca y su maletín negro que contenía todos sus documentos del trabajo. Desde hacía un tiempo venía observando y escuchando los sollozos de Orihime, y él no sabía por qué. Jamás habían tenido una discusión y él siempre trataba de reconfortar la falta de amor, con cariño y debía confesar que verla llorar hacia que su garganta se secara y que su pecho se contrajera dolorosamente. Detestaba verla llorar, ¡demonios, sí que lo detestaba!

— ¡Bienvenido, Ichigo-kun!— exclamo con felicidad. No sabía cómo era capaz de mostrar felicidad cuando dentro de ella, todo estaba en ruinas. La mirada preocupada de Ichigo se suavizo, dejando ver la sonrisa, que de cierta manera, era la personalizada para ella. Una suave y despreocupada, cuyo resultado era casi la desaparición por completa de su ceño fruncido. —Has salido temprano, porque aun son las…. — miro el reloj de la pared, regalo de Sado-kun para su cumpleaños pasado. Era de madera y muy fino, hacia juego con la cocina que Kurosaki le había mandado a construir para así practicar nuevos platillos y postres para la repostería. ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Eran las 6:30 de la noche! ¿Ella había estado en la cocina desde las 4 y no se había fijado? Rio nerviosa. — No me había percatado que eran las 6:30, creo que me entretuve pensando en los duendecillos azules…— rio, aun nerviosa. Ichigo frunció el ceño y luego ladeo la cabeza. ¡Ni siquiera había preparado la cena! Durante su noviazgo y luego matrimonio, había aprendido gracias a Yuzu, como cocinar para Ichigo, sin añadir nada extraño. Por supuesto, en su comida siempre añadía wasabi, pero a la de él no. Y por lo visto, su comida le gustaba bastante, porque siempre solía aclamarla con un _"Esta delicioso, Orihime"._

—Está bien, Orihime. Ya que no has preparado nada, porque no salimos a cenar afuera. Desde hace mucho que no lo hacemos y ahí un nuevo restaurante cerca del hospital. — ¿Ichigo la estaba invitando a cenar? No es que fuera algo raro, es bastante usual que una pareja de esposos salgan a comer juntos, y desde luego que Ichigo y ella habían salido a restaurante pero… pero siempre era porque Kurosaki-san hacia las reservaciones, ¡no por que Ichigo fuera el que la invitara!

—No quiero ser una mo…—

—Inoue, solo iremos a comer, no es nada del otro mundo. — replico seriamente, colocando sobre el mostrador de madera sus cosas, para luego dirigirse a la nevera y buscar un vaso, llenándolo de jugo de naranja. —Además, ya es tarde como para que comiences a realizar la cena. — dio un largo sorbo a su jugo para luego sonreír. —Y supongo que abras olvidado que día es hoy, ¿cierto?— la mirada de confusión de la chica debió haberle respondido, porque Ichigo rio, para luego negar la cabeza divertido. —Orihime, es 3 de septiembre, hoy cumples 23 años, así que será un regalo de mi parte. — ¡Como lo había olvidado! ¡Si Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Isshin-san, Yuzu-chan y Karin-chan la había felicitado! ¡Sin contar a Urahara-san, a Yoruichi-san y Tesai-san! ¡Oh Kami! ¿Tan envuelta en problemas estaba como para olvidar –nuevamente- el día de su cumpleaños? —Ve a prepárate. — dijo, saliendo de la cocina, dejándola anonadada.

No solo la invitaba a comer, sino que se había recordado de su cumpleaños, cuando ella-luego de tanta felicitación y problema- lo había olvidado. Estas eran una de las cosas que hacían que ella amara a Ichigo mucho más de lo que ya lo amaba. Porque aunque él no la amara, siempre trataba de hacerla sentir bien. Si, sabía que no tenía mucha autoestima, pero al menos podía tratar de ser feliz con solo tenerlo a su lado, ¿cierto?

Claro, ya sabía por qué había olvidado su cumpleaños y por qué se había envuelto en sus problemas. Urahara-san le había comentado sobre el regreso de Kuchiki-san a Karakura. Según el ex capitán, Ichigo-kun lo sabía desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero él no le había dicho nada. La chica subió las escaleras con cabeza baja, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

La chica se baño y luego se alisto con un sencillo vestido negro, con un pequeño pero sensual escote. Ese vestido lo había adquirido hacia un par de meses atrás, y nunca lo había utilizado por qué pensaba que no le iba a quedar bien. Incluso en esos momentos sentía que ese vestido no era para ella. La realidad era que el vestido parecía ser diseñado para la chica, porque sus curvas femeninas eran resaltadas con gracia y elegancia, mientras que el escote dejaba ver cierta cantidad de piel y de sus atributos-tan codiciados entre los hombres que visitaban su repostería. Cepillo su cabellera y luego de esto se aplico algo de perfume. Sonrió para sí misma, una sonrisa tímida e insegura, mientras que uno de sus dedos secaba las lágrimas que se estaban deslizando lentamente sin que ella se hubiera fijado. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Ni siquiera lo sabía, últimamente parecía estar en esa gran depresión, llorando y sintiéndose mal. No solo físicamente, sino emocionalmente. Luego de haber culminado, se encamino hasta el auto, donde Kurosaki la esperaba, observando su teléfono móvil. Cuando la chica subió al auto, el joven le dirigió una sonrisa, e hizo un apunte mental de decirle a Orihime-más adelante- de que adquiriera mas vestidos como esos, por que sin duda alguna le quedaban muy bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**— ¿Estás** bien?— cuestiono el hombre de cabello naranja, con su mirada llena de preocupación. Orihime había estado en silencio durante todo el trayecto al restaurante, y ahora que su comida estaba sobre la mesa, la chica ni siquiera había hecho un esfuerzo con tomar los cubiertos y comenzar a digerirla. Eso era extraño… no, eso era preocupante y alarmante. Ichigo siempre reía cuando veía a Orihime comer, la chica tenía un apetito voraz, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un metabolismo sumamente rápido, por lo que Inoue no engordaba. Pero eso no era lo importante en esos momentos, sino que la joven mujer que estaba frente a él parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras que sus ojos mostraban que en cualquier momento, ella comenzaría a llorar. —Hime, ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto nuevamente con voz suave, al ver que la chica no había respondido a su primera pregunta.

"_No lo sé, Ichigo-kun. ¿Por qué no me dices que ocurre? ¿Por qué no me dices porque me ocultaste que Kuchiki-san iba a regresar? ¿Por qué no me dices como te sientes? Claro, no tienes por qué decirlo, porque yo se que estas feliz, lo veo en tus ojos, lo veo en tu sonrisa, y lo vi en el momento que entraste a la cocina divertido. ¡La amas, Ichigo-kun! ¡Tú la amas! ¡Y yo soy el estorbo aquí! No puede existir una relación de tres, es obvio que yo soy la que sobra, es obvio que ustedes están felices por volver a verse. ¡Oh, Kami-sama! Por favor, por favor… has que este dolor en mi corazón se detenga, por favor. Es demasiado doloroso… _

—Estoy bien, Ichigo-kun. Es solo que no tengo mucha hambre. — mintió sonriente, sin ni siquiera levantar su mirada. Estaba consciente de que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar, sentía sus lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Pero ella no quería que él la viera llorar. No, porque entonces, ¿Qué le iba a decir?_ "Lloro por que se que te perdí." "Lloro por que se que no te he perdido, porque jamás fuiste mío"_ —Debo ir al tocador, regreso rápido. — se excuso, colocándose de pie con suavidad para luego caminar con la cabeza baja hasta el tocador de mujeres.

Orihime no sabía si alguien podía morir por tanto llorar. No, eso era imposible porque si no ya ella habría muerto desde hace mucho tiempo. La chica coloco el cerrojo a la puerta, para recostar su cuerpo sobre el tocador y comenzar a llorar sin dejar nada por dentro. Sus sollozos comenzaron siendo eso, leves sollozos, para luego convertirse en lágrimas y gemidos de dolor. ¡Como dolía todo! Se miro al espejo una vez más, observando el maquillaje regado por su rostro. Tomo papel higiénico y procedió a limpiarlo, para luego-con manos temblorosas- buscar algo de maquillaje en su bolsa y comenzar a aplicarlo. Respiro una y otra vez para luego salir del cuarto de baño, un poco más tranquila.

Cuando se dirigió a la mesa, Ichigo la estaba observando, aun con esa mirada preocupada que había visto antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño. —Estoy bien, Ichigo-kun. — le dijo, sentándose y llevando a sus labios un poco de la soda dietética. Había probado vino una sola vez en su vida, y fue en su boda. Orihime estuvo a punto de vomitarlo, no le gustaba para nada, por eso nunca pedía vino en su comida, sino soda o agua. Hubo un largo rato de silencio, donde solo se podían escuchar los cubiertos de ambos chicos de cabellos naranjas. Orihime mordió su labio inferior antes de romper el silencio. —Kuchiki-san regresara mañana. — comento en voz baja, subiendo su mirada para observar la reacción de Ichigo.

El corazón del chico dio un vuelco al escuchar el nombre de Rukia. Él ya sabía que la shinigami regresaría al día siguiente, lo sabía desde hacia al menos dos semanas, pero prefirió no decirle nada a Orihime. Él conocía muy bien los sentimientos de la joven mujer que estaba frente a él. Ella lo amaba. Y él… él estaba demasiado confundido como para saber que sentía a ciencia cierta.

Desde luego que había amado-o amaba- a Rukia. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Ella no solo le había otorgado sus poderes, sino que ella fue la primera mujer de la que se enamoro, y la primera mujer con la que tuvo relaciones. Amaba a Rukia, demonios sí que la amaba. Pero esa chica de cabello naranja que estaba sentada frente a él, también ocupaba un espacio muy importante en su corazón y en su vida. Él sabía que Orihime lo amaba, que lo había dejado todo-sin importarle el que podía morir- para salvar a Rukia. Se había entregado al enemigo para protegerlo a él. Y se había convertido en su paño de lágrimas cuando ella (Rukia) se fue. Sabía que él no volvería a ver a Rukia en un largo tiempo, y maldición sino había tenido razón. Era egoísta de su parte, era incluso malvado, pero él decidido que podía quedarse con Inoue, la dulce y hermosa chica que siempre había estado enamorada de él. Se caso con ella, y era el único hombre-dichoso, por supuesto- en poder apreciar a Orihime de una forma en que ningún otro podría hacer. Él se convirtió en el primer hombre de Inoue, él-de forma egoísta, no solo la despojo de su virginidad, sino de su dignidad, porque prácticamente obligo a Orihime a perderla, para que se casara con él, para que se quedara a su lado, aun sabiendo que él amaba a otra. Ichigo se odiaba a sí mismo, él había caído tan bajo, todo por no querer estar solo, y se había llevado junto a él a Orihime. Lo peor de todo es que a pesar de que jamás le había dicho un '_Te amo'_ a la chica, ella no parecía dejar de amarlo. Él deseaba que ella lo odiara, porque así sería mucho más sencillo todo, pero ella continuaba amándolo.

—Lo sé—respondió en el mismo tono de voz que la chica, cambiando su mirada. Orihime mordió su labio, esta no era la mejor forma de celebrar su cumpleaños número 23, pero era mejor conocer la verdad, por más que doliera, que a estar siempre sumergida en la mentira. La chica suspiro, sintiendo como su pecho dolía. —Orihime, esto…—

La chica bajo la cabeza, para negarla, mientras dos gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Las limpio rápidamente para luego subir su mirada y sonreírle de forma amigable a su adorado shinigami, aun con sus manos en su rostro porcelana. —N-no es nada, Ichigo-kun, siempre supe que iba a llegar un momento donde todo iba a culminar, porque después de todo tu y Kuchiki-san…—

—No, maldita sea, escúchame. — dijo el chico con voz fuerte, aunque no tan alta como para llamar la atención. La chica de cabello naranja limpio nuevamente las lagrimas que se estaban deslizando para mirarlo a los ojos. Ver de esa forma a Orihime lo hacía sentir tan mal, la chica no merecía eso, ella merecía ser feliz con la persona que ella amaba. Aunque esa persona fuera él. —Yo quiero…no, yo no quiero, yo necesito que esto siga, Orihime. Me gusta todo esto, sé que no he sido el mejor hombre, trato de serlo, en serio, y sé que todo lo que he hecho es una maldita mierda, pero créeme, desde el comienzo me he esforzado para que esto sea productivo y… creo que lo he logrado, Hime. Me gusta ser tu esposo, me gusta que tú seas mi esposa, me gusta despertar en las mañanas junto a ti y… estoy acostumbrado a esto. Sé que todo lo que estoy diciendo es egoísta y estúpido y merezco que me odies, pero… por favor, sigamos juntos, intentemos mejorar esto. No está del todo dañado, no importa si Rukia ha regresado, solo continuemos como siempre lo hemos hecho. Solo tú y yo. — dijo el shinigami, sin ni siquiera haber tomado una bocanada de aire. ¡Dios santo! Él era un maldito perro, esta pidiéndole a Orihime que continuar, porque él la necesitaba, sin importarle lo que podía sufrir ella.

—I-Ichigo…— balbuceo la chica, mientras más lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Él le estaba pidiendo que continuara, que deseaba que todo funcionara. ¡Oh, Kami-sama! Sabía que eso estaba mal, pero realmente no le importaba, él quería estar a su lado. Le estaba pidiendo que se quedaran juntos. Él quería intentarlo. ¿Estaba bien eso?

El shinigami sustituto tomo las manos de la chica por encima de la mesa. Él no podía ser tan maldito como abandonar a Orihime luego de todo lo que ella soporto por él. Si él hacia eso… él no merecería seguir viviendo. —Por favor, Orihime. — suplico con voz baja, pero determinada, dedicándole esa sonrisa que era específicamente para ella. Ichigo llevo su mano izquierda al rostro de Orihime, haciendo que esta cerrara sus ojos mientras el acariciaba el suave rostro con ternura. No era del todo un sacrificio estar a su lado, Inoue era hermosa, bondadosa, y lo mejor de todo es que ella lo amaba. Él sabía que sentía algo por ella, pero todo era tan confuso, porque luego pensaba en Rukia, y las cosas se volvían borrosas y densas para él poder comprender. El joven seco las lagrimas que estaban bajando nuevamente por las mejillas de su esposa. Orihime mordió su labio inferior para luego abrir sus ojos y asentir. Por primera vez se iba a permitir el ser egoísta y todo porque él se lo estaba pidiendo. Claro, ella tenía muy bien estipulado en su corazón que si llegara el caso donde Kuchiki-san y él sufrieran demasiado, ella se apartaría. Era lo justo, ¿cierto?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ese** era uno de esos momentos donde Orihime se sentía culpable. Aun sabiendo que él le había pedido que continuaran juntos, ella se sentía sumamente culpable porque pensaba que Kuchiki-san y en el amor que Ichigo le tenía. Eran tantos los sentimientos que se hacían presentes en ese instante, desde la tristeza, hasta amor hacia ese shinigami que besaba sus labios con dulzura.

Ichigo ya no era un joven, él era un hombre, un adulto que conocía muy bien que cada decisión que tomaba traería consecuencias. Él sabía muy bien que esa decisión que tomo de continuar con Orihime iba a traer consecuencias. La primera de todas iba a ser que debía alejar por completo todos esos sentimientos que sentía hacia Rukia, para así no causarle daño a esa chica que estaba desnuda junto a él, y a la que estaba besando con tanta ternura.

Cuando todo había comenzado, años atrás, Ichigo no podía pensar dejar de pensar en ella cuando estaba junto a Orihime. Le avergonzaba admitirlo, porque sabía que Orihime estaba consciente de ello, sus ojos grises llenos de dolor se lo dejaban ver. Luego de tanto tiempo, eran muy pocas las veces-al menos cuando estaba haciendo el amor con Orihime- en que pensaba en Rukia. Simplemente se concentraba-sin mucha dificultad- en la chica que estaba a su lado, la hermosa princesa que era su esposa y que era mucho más de lo que el merecía.

—I-Ichi…— gimió la chica entre sus labios. El shinigami deslizo sus labios por el cuello porcelana de la chica. Luego los subió hasta el lóbulo, mordiéndolo suavemente, provocando un gemido de la chica, mientras que sus dos dedos se encontraban moviéndose a un ritmo considerable dentro de ella. Orihime arqueo su espalda, logrando que su pecho rozara el torso desnudo del chico, provocando cierta fricción que provoco que ambos gimieran. Un tercer dedo se unió, haciendo que sus músculos internos se contrajeran alrededor de ellos. Minutos después, la chica jadeaba con dificultad luego de haber llegado al orgasmo. Sus labios volvieron a unirse, mientras sus lenguas danzaban en un suave vals. Era difícil de entender para Orihime el como Ichigo podía hacerla sentir tan bien, sin ni siquiera amarla. Ichigo se incorporo levemente, quedando sentado, mientras la chica estaba sobre su regazo, abrazada a él. Ambos gimieron un poco mas fuerte cuando él entro en ella, moviéndose suavemente. Las uñas de la chica rozaban lentamente su espalda provocando unos deliciosos escalofríos.

Ichigo asalto su cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo con delicadeza, provocando los sollozos de pasión de la chica. ¡Demonios, como adoraba estar dentro de ella! ¡Como le gustaba tenerla junto a él de esa manera! Sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y mucho mas intimas, provocando que la chica arqueara su espalda, con sus ojos cerrados, dándole más libertad al joven de que pudiera morder y besar su cuello.

— ¡I-Ichigo!— gimió la chica, aferrada a su cuello, con su cabeza recostada a su pecho, escuchando los rápidos y fuertes latidos del corazón del chico. Sus músculos internos estaban volviendo a contraerse alrededor de su miembro. Estaban a punto de llegar, podía percibirlo.

—Hime…— murmuro el chico, mientras su vista se nublaba y sentía como 'explotaba' dentro de ella, liberándolo todo en el interior de Orihime. La chica de cabello naranja respiraba con dificultad y dejo escapar un '_ahh_' cuando el chico se dejo caer hacia atrás, haciéndola caer sobre su torso desnudo. Ichigo sonrió para luego besar su frente con dulzura. Inoue le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras que varias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, cayendo en el torso del chico. —No llores, Orihime. — dijo él, limpiando las lagrimas del rostro de la princesa de cabello naranja. —No llores— repitió, acercando los labios de la chica a los de él, besándolos delicadamente.

—Te amo, Ichigo-kun— murmuro la chica, acostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ichigo, haciendo que su cabellera ocultara su rostro. Esas eran las tres palabras que Orihime siempre pronunciaba luego de haber hecho el amor con él. Y esas eran las tres palabras que hacían que su corazón diera un doloroso vuelco, porque le recordaban a otra chica.

"_Te amo, Ichigo"_

"_Te amor, Ichigo-kun"_

Tan parecidas, y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes. Él no merecía recibir ninguna de las dos. ¡Demonios, No! No las merecía. No merecía a Orihime, tampoco merecía a Rukia. Sin percatarse sus manos acariciaban el cabello de Inoue, mientras que su mente comenzaba a traerle recuerdos de eventos pasados. El primero se refería a Rukia, cuando ambos se entregaron, cuando ambos se dijeron "_Te amo_" y el segundo era de Orihime, la primera vez que estuvo con él, cuando sus ojos grises, repletos de lagrimas, lo observaron fijamente, con tanto amor y devoción que hicieron que su alma abandonara su cuerpo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, debido al evento que habia ocurrido minutos antes, pero se veía tan hermosa de esa manera, con su cabello naranja cállenlo a los lados, sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos llorosos, y sus labios rosados dibujados en una sonrisa. "_Te amo, Ichigo-kun_"

—Yo…— ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué la amaba? Podía ser cierto, después de todo él estaba consciente de que ya no veía a Orihime como una amiga, sino como algo mucho más allá de lo que es la amistad. Además de que a eso se le podía añadir su odio a todos los hombres que se volteaban a verla, y esas ganas de protegerla de todo. Si, quizás él la amaba, pero él no podía decirlo porque un nuevo rostro llegaba a su cerebro. Rukia. —…lo sé. Yo lo sé…— sabia que eso era cruel, responder a todos sus "_Te amos"_ con un '_Yo lo sé'_ pero era lo único que podía hacer. —…Yo lo sé…— Por suerte la chica no lo había escuchado por que se había quedado profundamente dormida sobre su torso. Con tanta delicadeza como él podía manejar, acostó a la chica a su lado, cubriéndola con las mantas blancas y acercándola a un abrazo.

Su padre siempre le estaba diciendo que al final, él lo perdería todo por su idiotez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El delicioso** aroma a _pancakes _y a tocineta lo hizo moverse en la cama. Gruño al percibir los rayos de sol sobre su rostro, provocando que le fuera dificultoso el poder abrir sus ojos. ¡Rayos, debía decirle a Orihime que adquiriera unas nuevas cortinas, más oscuras! Se volteo al lado contrario, mascullando molesto, para luego colocarse de pie, tomar sus pantalones del suelo y colocárselos. Aun con los ojos semi cerrados se dirigió por el pasillo de la casa, tropezando con uno de sus zapatos e hiendo a parar-muy torpemente- sobre una de las mesas de madera donde estaban las fotos de Sora-san y de su madre, tumbando y destrozando uno de los envases de las velas y como consecuencia cortándose su mano izquierda.

— ¡Maldita sea!— grito al ver la sangre manchar el suelo. Gracias al dolor se despertó por completo, observando su mano cortada. Dolía, pero no era algo por lo que iba a morir, había pasado por peores cosas, entre ellas un hueco en su pecho-gracias al maldito de Ulquiorra-, y había sobrevivido, un cristal en su mano no iba a provocar que se desangrara hasta morir. Al menos que tuviera muy mala suerte.

— ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué ocurrió?— pregunto Orihime, subiendo las escaleras apresuradamente y corriendo hasta él, con su mirada preocupada. Inoue estaba vestida con uno de sus cortos vestidos para dormir, dejando ver sus tonificadas piernas. La chica tomo las manos de su esposo entre las suyas, con mucha delicadeza de no provocar más dolor del que ya tenía. — ¡Sōten Kisshun!— llamo la chica, haciendo que su domo dorado se apareciera y se colocara sobre la mano herida de Ichigo.

—No era necesario, Orihime. Era solo un tonto golpe— replico Ichigo, llevando su mano derecha tras su cabeza. La chica sonrió cálidamente, dejándole claro que no le importaba lo que él dijera, ella siempre lo iba a curar. Luego de un par de minutos, el domo desapareció, dejando completamente sana la mano de Ichigo. —Gracias. — agradeció.

— ¡Ahh, el desayuno!— exclamo Orihime, corriendo y bajando las escaleras de dos en dos. Ichigo rio ante la acción cómica de su esposa. Habían cosas que no cambiaban, y que el agradecía que no cambiaran. Suspiro, para luego ladear la cabeza. Parecía que Orihime había despertado un poco más alegre, y eso era bueno. El joven bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina, donde la chica se encontraba preparando los platos con el desayuno. Su cabello naranja le caía sobre la espalda, con ligeras vueltas en sus puntas, mientras que sus pies descalzos se movían con gracia por la cocina, mientras tatareaba alguna de sus canciones. Ichigo dirigió su atención en buscar el jugo de naranja y llevarlo hasta la mesa, sirviendo los dos vasos de cristal. Orihime llego con los dos desayunos, colocándolos sobre la mesa con una encantadora sonrisa. Cada vez que la observaba de esa manera se repetía a si mismo que era un maldito suertudo, y que no merecía tener una chica como ella de esposa.

La pareja se sentó y comenzaron a digerir sus alimentos. Ichigo leía el periódico sin mucho interés, era más de lo mismo. Más muertes, robos y corrupción, además de los nuevos lanzamientos de algún aparato electrónico. Kurosaki tomo el jugo de naranja para darle un sorbo, cuando con el rabillo de su ojo observo como Orihime salía corriendo por el pasillo de la cocina. — ¡Oii, Orihime!— exclamo, colocando el periódico sobre la mesa y corriendo a perseguir a la chica, quien se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño. — ¿Orihime? ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto preocupado, tocando a la puerta. Continúo tocando a la puerta y llamando a su esposa hasta que esta salió del cuarto de baño, pálida y descompuesta. Orihime se recostó de la puerta de baño, llevando sus manos a su boca, respirando con dificultad. — ¿Qué ocurre, Hime?— pregunto mucho más preocupado el joven shinigami, acercándose a la chica y colocando su mano sobre la frente de esta, notando que tenía fiebre. Kurosaki tomo a Orihime por la cintura para luego cargarla y dirigirse a su habitación, acostándola suavemente sobre la cama.

—E-estoy bien, Ichigo-kun. Es solo que comí demasiado rápido y creo que hice una mezcla de wasabi y la miel de los pancakes y me provocaron nauseas. — murmuro la chica, con una sonrisa exhausta en su rostro. Ichigo asintió, después de todo él era doctor y sabía muy bien que esas combinaciones extrañas que hacia la chica no eran saludables.

—De ahora en adelante no habrá wasabi ni esa _Red Bean Paste _en las comidas. Dañaras tu estomago y todo tu sistema digestivo. — la regaño el joven, mirándola seriamente. Orihime hizo un puchero, no podían quitarle eso, ella amaba las comidas con ello, no tenían gusto sin wasabi o _Red Bean Paste. _—Y esta vez cuando digo que no habrá, es que no habrá, Orihime. — le espeto Ichigo, volteándose como si se tratara de un padre regañando a su hija. La chica suspiro cuando vio a Ichigo irse. Estaba casi segura de que él iría directamente a la cocina para echar a la basura los alimentos.

Y tenía razón, Ichigo se encontraba echando a la basura esos alimentos 'destructores' del sistema digestivo de Orihime.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desde** hacían horas Orihime se había sumergido en un sueño profundo. Ichigo le escribió en uno de las notas para pegar a colores de Orihime que iba a salir. Había colocado la nota-naranja- pegada a la puerta de la nevera. No había colocado a donde iria, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que Orihime podría imaginar a donde él iría. A la Tienda de Urahara.

Cuando llego a la tienda, el ex capitán comenzó a molestarlo-del mismo modo que lo hacia su padre- preguntando el por qué continuaba con su rostro de amargado si tenía una chica como 'Kurosaki-san' a su lado. Ya el maldito no la llamaba Inoue-san, sino Kurosaki-san. El chico-luego de haberle pegado un fuerte golpe al hombre- aguardo a que el senkaimon apareciera en la tienda, dejando ver a dos sombras encaminarse a la tienda. Esas dos sombras pasaron a convertirse en tres, dos femeninas y una masculina. Frente a él estaba Rangiku Matsumoto-con su cabellera mucho más larga- Renji Abarai-igual que siempre- y por ultimo Rukia, quien tenía su cabello mucho más corto que antes. Sin percatarse, sus labios se habían curvado para dejar ver una sonrisa. La mirada de Rukia se suavizo al ver al shinigami sustituto, mientras que el corazón de este dio un vuelco en júbilo de volver a verla. Ichigo cambio su mirada hacia otro lado, al recordar las lagrimas de Orihime. Llevo su mano tras de su cabeza, para luego fruncir el ceño.

—Comenzaba a pensar que no iban a llegar. Son unos lentos— se mofo el chico, tratando de cambiar el flujo de sus pensamientos. Rukia embozó una sonrisa satisfactoria para luego lanzar una patada al chico. Ichigo cayó al suelo, con la nariz rota, mientras Renji y Matsumoto se reían.

—Lo dice el maldito idiota que no tiene que pedir los permisos. — le espeto Rukia, cruzándose de brazos. Así era la relación de ambos, gritos, peleas, pero en el fondo un cariño muy especial. —Es bueno verte de nuevo, Ichigo. — dijo la mujer, aun con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Ichigo se percato de que Rukia tenía el pequeño escudo en su brazo de teniente, y que también portaba los guantes de la familia Kuchiki.

—Maldita enana— le grito cuando se coloco de pie. Esta vez su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, la que hizo que Matsumoto arqueara sus cejas e interrumpiera el momento.

— ¿Y Orihime-chan? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde la dejaste?— pregunto la mujer, haciendo que Rukia e Ichigo embozaran una mueca de dolor al escuchar el nombre de la chica. Desde hacía mucho que la nueva teniente sabía que Ichigo se había casado con Orihime, y aunque por una parte se alegraba, porque ella también había hecho su vida, sentía cierto dolor en su pecho.

—Cierto, ¿Dónde está In- Kurosaki-chan? Un buen esposo debe estar al pendiente de su esposa, fresa. Por eso siempre estoy al pendiente de Rukia. — sonrió Renji, sin malicia alguna. El chico no tenía ni la más minima idea de lo que había ocurrido entre Rukia e Ichigo. Los otros tres shinigamis se quedaron en silencio, Matsumoto esperando las reacciones, Rukia avergonzada por que no esperaba que Ichigo se enterara de esa manera y Kurosaki paralizado. Hubo un '_click_' en su cabeza, el que había hecho que entendiera una cosa: Rukia se había casado con el mandril. El chico sentía enojo, un gran enojo, y no hacia Renji y tampoco hacia Rukia, sino hacia él mismo. Él era infeliz porque pensaba en lo que podría sufrir Rukia, él había hecho infeliz a Orihime, por esa misma razón. ¡Y ella se había casado con Renji! ¡No había pensado en é! ¡Maldita sea! Su reatsiu se elevo un poco, pero logro controlarlo casi de inmediato.

—Orihime… ella… ella…esta…— la noticia no permitía que pudiera completar su oración. Aun estaba anonadado y furioso, sobre todo la última. —Ella está en…—

— ¡ Ohayô, Rangiku-san, Abarai-kun, Kuchiki-san!— exclamo la perfecta voz de Orihime, quien venía seguida por Urahara. La chica tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras caminaba hacia ellos. _"Una sonrisa falsa"_ se dijo así mismo Ichigo. Orihime lucia unos vaqueros oscuros y una blusa a cuadros, mientras que su larga cabellera iba peinada en una trenza. — ¡Bienvenidos!— exclamo nuevamente al estar junto a ellos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Rangiku la había abrazado, provocando que la chica perdiera el aire y comenzara a tornarse purpura. —R-ran..giku-san…— balbuceo.

— ¡Orihime-chan! ¡Luces hermosa! ¡Tendrás que decirme como te ha tratado este baka, y todo lo que han hecho! ¡Y luego iremos de compras!— exclamo feliz la mujer, aun abrazando de forma efusiva a Orihime, quien estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—Rangiku-san, estas asfixiando a Inuoe— indico Rukia, antes de que Matsumoto soltara a Orihime y esta diera varios pasos torpes para ser sujetada por Urahara, quien se gano una terrible mirada de Ichigo.

—No es Inoue, Rukia. Es Kurosaki. — aclaro molesto Ichigo, sonando cortante y frio. Tono que no paso desapercibido por nadie en el pequeño grupo. Orihime observo temerosa la mirada de enojo que tenia Ichigo, y podía percibir como el reatsiu oscuro de su hollow comenzaba a resurgir. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la chica ya estaba a un lado de Ichigo, colocando su mano con delicadeza sobre su hombro.

—No es nada, Ichigo-kun. Kuchiki-san puede continuar llamándome Inoue…—

—No es Kuchiki, Orihime, es Abarai-san. — reitero de la misma forma cortante Ichigo a su esposa. Orihime cerró los ojos un instante, comprendiendo lo que había ocurrido y sintiendo un enorme dolor en su interior. Ichigo estaba resentido, el estaba dolido porque la chica a la que amaba… su único amor… se había casado.

Kuchiki-san se había casado con Abarai-kun… ya no era una la que sobraba en ese computo… _"Abarai-kun y yo somos los que sobramos aquí."…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bien, como ya habrán visto, pues termino el primer cap, xDD Pues les explicare algunas cosillas. Como habrán leido, Ichigo quiere a Orihime, incluso él piensa que la ama, cosa que es cierto, pero no como quiere a Rukia. Ya durante el desenvolvimiento de la historia pues veremos como es que Ichigo descubre a quien en verdad quiere, xD Otra cosa, he dejado una serie de pistas sobre algo al respecto de Orihime, a ver si ustedes descubren que sera... mmm, no voy a decir nada, lelolelo, xD Y pues es lemmon, se que fue corto (comparado con otros que he hecho) pero entiendan, este... no podía mostrarlos en su 'todo' por que recuerden que Ichigo esta sumamente confundido (para unas cosas, pervertido) xD Este... ¿se me quedo algo por aclarar? Ahh claro, les iba a decir que todos los caps comenzaran con Orihime narrando, por cierto, como ha quedado? nunca habia escrito de esa forma y en verdad que no se como quedo! les gustaría que la historia fuera desde el punto de Orihime o una narración normal como el resto de mis fics? acepto sugerencias. Bueno pues no tengo mas nada que decir, solo decir (perdón por la redundancia, xD) que si tienen dudas, pues déjenlas en el review, si tienen sugerencia para escenas futuras, pues déjenlas en el review, si creen saber que ocurre con Hime, pues déjenlo en el review, y si piensan que saben a quien atacara (en una manera pervertida-joder ya lo dije, xD) Shirosaki, pues déjenlo saber en el review! Y ya me largo por que los aburriré, xDD

**Invitación:**

Pues creo que ya lo he dicho varias veces sobre la apertura de un foro de debates y apreciación de parejas de Bleach. Yo lo cree hace como tres meses atrás, y pues ya hay varios ichihimes y Ulquihimes, pero quiero que se unan ichirukis, ginxmat, renruki y sobre todo mas ulquihimes por que no podemos hacer debates sino hay de todas las parejas, y solo hay un Fanclub que es el ichihime (el que yo manejo) y muy pronto pues me daré a la tarea (si alguien quiere ayudar, se le espera) de abrir el fanclub de ulquihime, pero quiero que hayan ichirukis para que abran su club y comiencen con su apreciación a la pareja. Podemos ser felices todos juntos! si después de todo, amamos a bleach! así que si alguna de ustedes es ichiruki, y quiere ser parte del staff de esta pareja, del mismo modo que del renruki, hitsuhina, hitsukarin, ichihime, ichiruki, ulquihime, matsugin, etc... pues únanse y déjenmelo saber! así que los esperamos por allí!

La direcion es:

http: / five - lifetime - onelov . serie - tv - forum . com/ (unan los espacios)

o si nos buscan por google, coloquen Five lifetime one love, es la segunda direcion, la que dice www. travesura realizada. com (problemas con el cambio de direcion y se quedo con eso de harry potter, xDD)


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **_Mentiría si dijera que me esperaba todos esos reviews. Sinceramente, no. Pensaba que nadie la leería por su contenido, pero por lo visto hay muchos curiosos, xD Les diré que este cap me ha sido difícil escribirlo, pero al final, me a gustado mucho. Mientras lo escribía, pensaba en si realmente podría colocar ese lemon ichiruki, y me dije a mi misma que no, no puedo escribir uno. Simplemente no puedo y no quiero. Me es muy sencillo escribir Ichihime lemons (los que me leen pues saben que a cada rato ando poniendo uno por ahí, xD) pero un IR pues... no se, es que no me gusta y pues decidí que a pesar de tener contenido IR, no habrá IR lemon! Asi que les he salvado las pupilas y la mente, xD_

_Por otro lado, quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones, las que no aclare en el otro cap y confundio a un par de personas, entre ellas a Sarak-san:_

_{#} Ichigo sí tiene poderes. Creo que dije en el cap pasado, me cito: **"5. Nada de la saga fullbring a sucedido, en este fic me tomare la libertad de utilizar varios pj (entiéndase Ginjou y Tsukishima) para la historia. So, que Ichigo aun no es fullbringer ni sabe que diablos es eso!" **lo que quiere decir es que cuando Ichigo peleo con Aizen, él no perdió sus poderes. él continua siendo un shinigami a tiempo parcial, cuyo reatsiu sigue en aumento y continua siendo poderoso y muy necesario para la Sociedad de Almas. En este fic, Aizen no hace aparición alguna, por lo que podemos decir que él esta encerrado permanentemente en la prision, sin forma de escape. Ninguno de los espadas están vivos, así que nada de eventos espadas contra shinigamis. Como bien dije, sí estarán los fullbrings, pero no como Tite los coloco, sino que ya yo tengo pensado la forma en que ellos entraran en la historia. Por eso, Ichigo puede ver a Rukia, a Matsumoto y a Renji sin ellos utilizar el gigai._

_{#}Bien, entiendo que te moleste el que Orihime sea algo llorona, lo sé, incluso a mi me saca de onda hacerla llorona, pero todo tiene sus por ques. Imaginate tu, una mujer que esta enamorada de su esposo, pero este no lo ama-o al menos no se ha dado cuenta de que esta enamorado de ella, para encima esta hormonal y toda la cosa. Llega la mujer a la que tu esposo ama, que encima de eso es tu mejor amiga, alguien que consideras importante y que jamas odiarias, que para colmo esta casada con alguien al que consideras un hermano mayor—por que en este fic, Inoue ve a Renji como un hermano menor— realmente... ¿crees que Orihime no tiene por que llorar?_

_Entiendo el punto de muchos, que dice que llora mucho en este fic y eso, lo sé, lo sé, y créanme que no me tomo a mal ningún comentario, es que sencillamente, para el sake de esta historia, tiene que ser de esa manera. En este cap es distinto, ya que pasan otras cosas. Pero si he molestado a alguien por el que Orihime este llorona, lo lamento, tiene que ser asi en esta historia. _

_Tambien le pido disculpas a Nypsy, la cual tiene cierta averracion al IR por lo que no puede leer esta historia. I'm very sorry with you, Nypsy-san. I love all of your reviews, so don't see you around here will make me sad, but I understand you, so that why I create 'What The Hell."_

_Y como dije: **NO ABRA ICHIRUKI LEMON.**_

**Agradecimientos:**_ Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Muchas gracias, me encanta leer todos sus reviews, aunque sean criticas, tomatazos y otros. ¡No importa! Significa que se han tomado la molestia de leerme y de expresar lo que siente. Realmente les agradezco muchísimo! _

**ETC: **_Categorizado como Mature por el contenido de Lemmon, futuras palabras obscenas y situaciones adultas. No leer si eres menor de edad. Contiene OCC, sino te gusta el OCC, abstenerse a la lectura._

**Disclaimer:**_ Aplicados desde el Cap I._

_Leyenda: Italics - Orihime POV_

Normal- narración autora

* * *

><p><strong>CAP II<strong>

_Respirar nunca había sido tan difícil para mí como en ese instante. Ver y sentir el enojo de Ichigo, además de su frustración fue algo-que debo confesar- me hizo temer. Por primera vez no sentía en Ichigo dolor-como siempre sucedía cuando se hablaba de Kuchiki-san-sino una terrible rabia, una inmensa y terrible rabia. No soy idiota, yo se que él se siente traicionado por ella, y por quien siento más lastima es por Abarai-kun. ¡Él no merece esto! Verlo tan sonriente, sin mostrar ningún tipo de conocimiento al respecto de lo que estaba ocurriendo hacia que mi corazón palpitara dolorosamente. Era increíble como la vida podía hacer que cuatro personas sufrieran, dos por no poder estar juntos y los otros dos-incluyéndome- por ser los tontos enamorados de dos personas que jamás podrían vernos como algo más que amigos. _

_Aunque un deseo inmenso de querer llorar y romperme frente a ellos quería invadir mi cuerpo, decidí que no lo haría. No podía romperme nuevamente, ser tan tonta como mostrarme débil, se que lo soy físicamente, pero no puedo también permitirme mostrar una debilidad emocional. Debía ser fuerte, como lo he tratado de hacer desde hace tanto tiempo. Por eso sonreí como si nada, tratando de mantener mi reatsiu y mi rostro lo más sereno posible. Era cierto que mi amiga y quien también era mi rival, Kuchiki-san estaba frente a mí, compartiendo miradas con Ichigo, pero yo no iba a permitir que nuevamente esto me ganara. Si había superado tantos años al lado de él, compartiéndolo con un recuerdo, no me iba a dejar vencer por esto. _

_He amado a Ichigo desde que tenía quince años-aunque desde luego que estaba atraída por él desde años antes a que todo lo de la Sociedad de Almas y los problemas shinigamis comenzaran-, he estado para él, y me he sacrificado por él. Sé que a diferencia de todo lo que él ha hecho por mí, sobre cómo me salvo de Aizen y sus intentos de querer insertar en mi interior el Hogyoku, también de cómo revivió para matar a Ulquiorra y como me salvo de Grimmjow, los de él han sido mucho mas difíciles. A diferencia de mis sacrificios, los de él han sido con sangre, los míos con lagrimas. No sé cuál de los dos es peor… sentir dolor por las heridas físicas o sentir dolor en el corazón y en el alma. _

_¿Es tan difícil poder conseguir algo de paz? ¿Es que acaso naci para no merecer amor de nadie? Solo quiero tener una vida normal, junto a la persona que amo. ¿Es tanto pedir? Sé que él no me ama, que solo me quiere como una compañera, que solo desea estar a mi lado porque está acostumbrado a la vida que ha llevado. Desde hacían ocho años que él no la veía a ella, y ahora, en estos precisos momentos, se enteraba de que ella se había casado con otro. Y ella, de la misma manera, se enteraba de que él se había casado con otra. _

_Tenía miedo, estaba frustrada. Todas las novelas de romance que había leído siempre relataban que el amor siempre triunfaba, que la protagonista siempre se quedaba al final con el amor de su vida. Pero entonces, ¿era yo la protagonista de esta historia o era Kuchiki-san? ¿Acaso yo era la persona elegida al azar para separar y hacer crecer el amor de los protagonistas, para que al final se dieran cuenta que por más que se separaran, siempre se amarían? ¿Era yo la villana? ¿O soy la victima de un cruel destino? Nunca había leído una historia donde el protagonista se quedara con otra chica que no fuera la heroína. ¿Hubiera culminado de la misma manera Romeo y Julieta, si Romeo se hubiera casado con otra mujer? ¿Habría ocurrido lo mismo en Tristan e Isolde? No eran los mejores ejemplos por que habían culminado en tragedias, pero nunca hubiera sido lo mismo si hubiera sucedido de esa manera._

_Al final de cuentas, esta quizás no es mi historia, sino la de ellos. Kuchiki-san e Ichigo-kun la comenzaron hace ocho años, en el preciso momento en que se conocieron, en ese instante donde ella le otorgo sus poderes, en ese momento donde su lazo se escribió en la historia, y donde se hizo irrevocable. Ni Abarai-kun ni yo podríamos borrar o romper ese lazo, era demasiado fuerte, irrompible. _

_¿Existe algún lugar lo suficientemente lejos para huir? ¿Existe algún lugar donde los recuerdos y las memorias se pierdan? ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que alguien tome de mi pecho todo lo que siento y lo borre? ¿Podre en algún momento renacer como las cenizas de fénix? ¿Podre en algún momento olvidarlo y apartarme definitivamente de él y comenzar de cero? Si existe, entonces Kami-sama, envíame a él. _

_He escuchado que huir es de cobardes, y es cierto, ninguna persona valiente huye de la lucha. ¿Pero qué ocurre cuando esa lucha está perdida y quiere sobrevivir? ¿Se es también un cobarde? Si huyo, ¿seré una cobarde? No lo sé, pero creo que si lo seré. Aunque quizás, solo quizás, si me fuera lejos, las heridas en mi alma no se harían mas grandes y profundas. Viviré por el resto de mi vida con las cicatrices en mi alma, pero al menos no tendré que verlas profundizarse y tampoco sentiré tanto dolor. Pero entonces pienso, si me quedo, ¿seré entonces la mala? ¿Seré la que los separa, como la lluvia separa a Vega de Altair en el Tanabata? _

_Estaba inmóvil, observando cómo dos miradas se intercambiaban, mezclando dolor. Humedecí mis labios con mi lengua, libere de mis manos temblorosas el hombro de mi esposo. Ja, sonaba estúpido el continuar llamándolo de esa manera. Estábamos casados, él me había pedido que continuáramos, y él era el primero en romper con lo que había prometido con tan solo verla a ella. A veces me pregunto cuál sería la reacción de onii-chan si yo le dijera que quizás tome la decisión de anular mi matrimonio. ¿Me apoyaría? ¿O me diría que debo continuar, porque un matrimonio es para toda la vida? _

… _un matrimonio funcional es para toda la vida… un matrimonio como el de Ichigo y yo es una falsa…_

—Oh, entonces Kuchiki-san se ha casado con Abarai-kun… eso es…—Orihime pensó por un instante en que adjetivo podría utilizara para describir el evento. —…interesante… ¡felicidades!— sonrió la chica. No era su sonrisa supernova, sino la sonrisa falsa que tanto detestaba Ichigo, por que no hacia juego con sus facciones de muñeca de porcelana. Con esa sonrisa, parecía una muñeca rota, quebrada, la que habían tratado de reponer, pegando sus piezas, pero que jamás volvería a ser como antes. Después que se estillara, no había forma de que esa muñeca volviera a recuperar su antigua majestuosidad, y en este caso, luego de 'quebrarse' de esa manera, no iba a ver forma en la que Inoue volviera a ser la de antes. Y eso él lo sabía.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente entre los cinco amigos. Ichigo desvió su mirada de su esposa, cruzando miradas con Matsumoto, la que le dedico una mirada llena de furia, la que él estaba seguro, que si pudiera, lo hubiera asesinado al instante. Pudo percibir que el reatsiu de Orihime había disminuido un poco. Desde hacía dos semanas, su reatsiu disminuía por momentos, o en otros casos se incrementaba, y este era uno de los casos donde disminuía sospechosamente. Después de un par de segundos, volvió a restablecerse como si nunca se hubiese disminuido.

—Gracias, In-Kurosaki-san— respondió Rukia, incomoda de tener que llamar a Inoue de esa forma. Ocho años atrás, ese hubiera sido el sueño de ella, que es vez de Kuchiki-san le llamasen Kurosaki-san. Pero debido a las cosas de la vida, todo había cambiado, y ahora no era ni Kuchiki, ni Kurosaki, sino Abarai-san y no era que se arrepintiese, después de todo Renji era un gran hombre, y ella estaba segura de que lo amaba, simplemente estaba confundida.

—Esto es vez de una visita de amigos, parece un funeral. — bromeo Renji, aun sonriente, sin percatarse de la tensión entre las cuatro personas que estaban junto a él. Orihime le sonrió, no era una sonrisa radiante, sino una de lastima. La chica sentía demasiada lastima por él, al menos ella había aprendido a vivir con el dolor durante mucho tiempo, pero él lo conocería dentro de muy poco, sin haber sido preparado para él. Se podía decir que ella había sido 'anestesiada' durante años, él recibiría el golpe a 'sangre fría' si anestesia alguna. Orihime esperaba con toda su alma, de que Abarai-kun fuera mucho más fuerte y valiente que ella, que al menos él fuera el único que sobreviviera entre los dos, él único que colocara un 'alto' a todo y que pudiera salir sin heridas algunas.

—Ahh… debo ir a la repostería, no sé si los empleados han llegado. Gomen. Sayonara— replico la chica, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar a paso rápido, para salir del lugar, mientras más rápido mejor. Subió las escaleras de la sala de entrenamiento y cruzo la tienda de Urahara sin mirar hacia atrás. Cuando estuvo afuera de esta, respiro. Una y otra vez respiro, tomando grandes bocanadas de aires. Inhalando y exhalando. Una mano en su hombro la hizo brincar del susto. A su lado se encontraba Matsumoto, sonriéndole maternalmente. —A-ano, Matsumoto-san— balbuceo la chica, llevando su mano a su pecho.

— ¿Me acompañas a dar una vuelta al parque, Orihime-chan?— cuestiono. La chica mordió sus labios y asintió. Sabía muy bien que aceptar el acompañar a Rangiku al parque, significaría que ellas hablarían, y no sería nada lindo de los temas que discutirían. Pero de cierta manera, ella lo necesitaba. Era urgente. Necesitaba a toda costa, a alguien de confianza, que la escuchara, que le dijera que debía hacer. Y qué mejor que Matsumoto, la shinigami que conocía sus sentimientos desde hacia tanto tiempo. Ella no le había contado nada a Tatsuki, no por falta de confianza, sino porque conocía bien a su amiga y amaba demasiado a su esposo. Sabia de lo que era capaz Arisawa, y por eso tenía la sospecha que si le decía algo, las cosas no iba a ser nada buenas para él.

Las dos mujeres caminaron en silencio, hasta detenerse en el pequeño parque, en una de las bancas más alejadas. Inoue no se había percatado de que la shinigami había adquirido nuevamente su gigai, por lo que gracias al cielo no parecería que ella estaba hablando sola. Sin más, la joven mujer se sentó en la banca, respirando hondamente, tratando de hacer retroceder las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. ¿Por qué estaba llorando tanto? Era cierto que siempre el dolor estaba presente, pero en años anteriores, ella nunca lloraba, y ahora, de un par de semanas para acá, las lágrimas eran la orden del día, además de los mareos y nauseas matutinas.

— ¿Cómo han estado las cosas aquí, Orihime-chan?—pregunto Matsumoto, volteándose a verla. Los ojos azules de la shinigami se posaron sobre los grises de la joven repostera, quien cambio la mirada, colocándola sobre los niños que jugaban en el parque. Una niña junto a un adulto le recordó a ella y a su hermano, cuando venían a ese parque a jugar y a pasear. Extrañaba demasiado a su hermano, todos los días deseaba que él hubiera estado vivo. Y ahora, más que nunca, soñaba con que él la protegiera del mundo, que la abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Estaba segura de que si Sora hubiese estado vivo, él la hubiera protegido de todo.

—B-bien, Rangiku-San, Arigatou. — mintió la chica, sonriéndole a la mujer de cabello rubio. Inoue llevo sus manos a sus vaqueros, halando con cierta fuerza un hilo azulado que estaba suelto. Matsumoto se volteo nuevamente, para colocar su vista sobre los niños que gritaban y reían en el parque.

—Mentirosa. Sabes que a mí no me puedes mentir, Orihime-chan. Te puedo leer de la misma manera en la que leo al resto. Sabes que no eres feliz, se te nota a leguas y todo es por lo de Kuchiki-san e Ichigo, ¿cierto? — pregunto, con esa seriedad tan rara en ella.

— ¿A quién puedo engañar? Me conoces bien, Rangiku-san. — comento la chica, con una sonrisa agridulce en su rostro. —Anoche creí que todo podía ser diferente, él me pidió, no, no, él me suplico que me quedase a su lado, que él deseaba que todo fuera distinto, y hoy…hoy… es demasiado doloroso, Rangiku-san— la chica hecho hacia atrás las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos grises.

—Orihime-chan, ¿sabes que tu reatsiu ha cambiado?—la chica se quedo confundida ante la pregunta. —Dudo mucho que alguien lo haya notado cuando estuviste en la zona de entrenamiento de Urahara-san, aunque creo que él debe saberlo, igual que Isshin-san. Ichigo es un idiota en cuestión de fuerza espiritual, por eso no me sorprende que no…. —

— ¿Qué no que, Rangiku-san?—cuestiono alarmada la joven de cabello naranja. La teniente de Hitsugaya sonrió de lado.

—Estas embarazada, Orihime-chan. Se percibe la fuerza espiritual de un bebe dentro de ti. Según puedo estimar, no debes tener más de tres semanas. Dime, ¿Cuántas veces has tenido relaciones con Ichigo? ¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo?— ante la pregunta, Inoue se sonrojo. ¡Era tan vergonzoso hablar de eso!

—Ahh, uhh…la última vez en la que Ichigo-kun y yo… este… fue anoche— la chica volteo el rostro, frustrada y avergonzada por estar hablando de _esas_ cosas. ¡Oh, Kami-sama! Ahora que lo pensaba ella no había caído en sus días del mes, tenía un par de semanas de retraso. —y mi último p-periodo fue hace cuatro o cinco semanas. — ella podía estar embarazada, por eso quizás eran sus mareos y nauseas, y todas esas repentinas ganas de llorar.

—Definitivamente estas embarazada, Orihime-chan— Matsumoto atrajo a un gran abrazo a la chica, quien se quejo por la falta de aire. Luego de un par de minutos, la teniente volvió a tornarse seria. — ¿Qué harás, Orihime-chan?—pregunto interesada por lo que la chica iría a hacer.

—No lo sé, Rangiku-san. Estoy tan c-confundida. No sé qué debo hacer. Es obvio que Ichigo-kun está enamorado de Kuchiki-san, y yo soy un estorbo entre los dos. Pero ahora…si es cierto que estoy embarazada… no se qué debo hacer, Rangiku-san. — confeso la chica, mordiendo sus labios, y llevando inconscientemente una de sus manos a su aun plano vientre.

—Orihime-chan… hay momentos en la vida, donde debemos tomar decisiones que pueden ser muy duras y muy difíciles, incluso sacrificantes. Algunas veces esas decisiones no son las correctas, y en otros casos…son las mejores decisiones. Nadie puede elegir por ti, Orihime-chan, tienes que ser tu misma la que decida que desea hacer. Si desea pelear una batalla en la cual llevas ocho años de tu vida, sin contar los otros tres o simplemente, con dolor en el alma, pasar la página y comenzar de nuevo. Solo tu puedes decidir qué hacer, y espero que tomes la decisión correcta. Nada me dolería más que continuar viéndote sufrir. — las palabras de Rangiku hicieron que la chica asintiera.

Ella debía tomar una decisión.

Luego de quedarse en el parque por otras dos horas, cada una se marcho por su lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Han sido ocho años de mi vida los que he estado atada a un sentimiento que a pesar de ser muy fuerte, no es fructífero, solo me daña cada vez mas. Es curioso darse cuenta de que a pesar de que le he rogado muchísimas veces a Kami-sama por que logre cambiar el corazón de Ichigo-kun, Kami-sama se empeña en no hacerlo. Continúa dejando a Ichigo-kun con sus sentimientos hacia Kuchiki-san. _

_Y han sido ocho años… ocho largos años…_

…_y yo estoy muy cansada como para continuar esto… no solo por mí, sino por ese pequeño ser que está dentro de mí._

_Luego de que Matsumoto-san me dijera sus sospechas, me detuve en la farmacia que está a dos cuadras de mi hogar, aunque debería llamarle vivienda, porque ese sin duda alguna no es un hogar. Allí adquirí una prueba de embarazo, y luego de que la amable cajera me explicara cómo utilizarla, me encamine hacia casa. Ichigo-kun no había llegado, por lo que decidí tomarme mi tiempo en comprobar si eran ciertas las sospechas de Rangiku-san._

_Efectivamente, luego de quince minutos, la prueba dio positivo, yo estaba esperando un bebe. Yo iba a ser la madre del bebe de Ichigo Kurosaki. Llore de alegría por la noticia, un bebe, ¡mi hijo! No importaba si no se había concebido con el amor de su padre, aquella pequeña criatura tenía todo mi amo y toda mi protección. _

_En ese momento, pensé nuevamente las palabras de Rangiku-san, yo debía tomar una decisión. Si le decía a Ichigo-kun que esperaba un bebe, él iba a quedarse a mi lado, con tal de ser el padre estrella que Isshin-san deseaba, y eso sería la infelicidad de él, y también la mía, por que no se si pueda aguantar más otro año de amargura y sufrimiento. Si me callaba lo de mi embarazo, él no tendría que sacrificarse mas, Kuchiki-san-a pesar de estar casada con Abarai-kun- había regresado, quizás ella pudiese arreglar las cosas con Abarai-kun y así ser feliz con Ichigo-kun. _

_Es por eso, que respirando una y otra vez, llegue a una decisión, que quizás no sea la correcta, quizás me convierta en una cobarde, pero que al menos haría que Ichigo-kun fuese feliz. Decidí que me iría de Karakura con mi bebe. No le diría a nadie, simplemente me iría lejos y comenzaría de cero. No solo iba a ser lo mejor para mí, sino para Kuchiki-san e Ichigo-kun, así los dos podrían ser felices. Yo no sería la que los separara, yo no sería la villana de esta historia._

_Quizás Kami-sama haya escrito otra historia para mi, donde yo se la protagonista y donde no sea la que separa a dos personas que se amen. _

_Esa noche, Ichigo-kun llego algo tarde, pero no tan tarde como para no cenar. Ambos platicamos poco, él no estaba muy feliz, se le notaba en el semblante, y yo no deseaba ser la que le diera más problemas de los que ya tenía en su mente. Ambos nos fuimos a dormir, y como de costumbre, él se aferro a mi cuerpo, abrazándome, colocando su cabeza sobre mi cuello, cruzando sus fuertes brazos por mi cintura. Tratando de sujetarme para que no escapara de él, buscando el consuelo que tanto anhelaba su corazón. _

_Lamentablemente, ya nada podría aferrarme a él._

_Lo ame, lo amo y lo amare. No existía la manera en que yo dejase de amarlo, eso era sencillamente imposible. Si volvía a nacer, volvería a caer profunda e irrevocablemente enamorada de él, pero no puedo quedarme. No puedo, no debo. No es justo para él, tampoco para mi bebe, tampoco para mí ni tampoco para Kuchiki-san. Es tan doloroso conocer que la cifra de cuatro aumento a cinco con el nuevo ser que estaba dentro de mí. Si es bien cierto que mi bebe no merece nacer sin padre, tampoco merece nacer en un hogar donde ambos padres sufren, porque una vez leí que los bebes absorben la infelicidad de sus padres. ¡Y yo jamás permitiría que mi hijo tuviera la infelicidad que tuve yo cuando era niña!_

_En la mañana, prepare el desayuno, y le prepare sus ropas, con la misma rutina y sonrisa de todas las mañanas, para que así no sospechara. Era la última vez que lo haría, así que me esforcé porque todo estuviese bien. Recibí un beso de despedida en los labios, además de una tímida sonrisa por parte de él. Aquella sonrisa parecía ser una de disculpas, la que devolví con otra sonrisa que le quería decir que "no importaba nada, que todo estaba bien". Cuando aquella puerta de madera caoba se cerro, sentí como algo dentro de mí se destruía. Quizás no era la solución correcta el escapar, pero era demasiado necesario para sobrevivir. _

_Tome una maleta negra y subí las escaleras por las cuales tantas veces me caí, corrí y reí. Entre a la que alguna vez fue mi habitación y fui directo al armario, con la maleta negra. Coloque mi ropa favorita, la mas cómoda y sencilla. Vestidos de verano, vaqueros largos y cortos y blusas de manga corta, pronto debía adquirir ropa para embarazadas, cuando mi estomago comenzara a crecer por mi bebe. Me puse mis horquillas en mi cabello, como lo hacía cuando tenía quince años, recordándome que no estaba sola, que estaban mis poderes, mis amados Rikka, mi hermano Sora, y mi bebe a mi lado. Observe unos minutos el colgante que me había regalado Ichigo-kun cuando éramos novios. Era un sencillo collar con un colgante de fresa, el que me había encantado desde la primera vez que lo vi, y él-muy amable-lo adquirió para mí. ¿Debía tomarlo conmigo? ¿O debía dejarlo? Lo tome entre mis manos y me lo coloque. Habían cosas de las cuales uno sencillamente no puede escapar, y el amor que siento por él es uno que jamás se iba a extinguir, como lo hace el fuego ante el agua arrojada por los bomberos. Aquí no abría agua que extinguiera ese amor. Tome la foto de nuestra boda, y la de Sora y las coloque en la maleta._

_Busque mi bolso, y tome mis tarjetas de crédito, en las cuales estaban las ganancias que recibo por mi repostería. No son cantidades exorbitantes, pero al menos si tengo lo suficiente como para sobrevivir bastante bien. Gracias a Kami-sama que Yuzu-chan es una gran encargada, así no tendría que preocuparme por quien dejar de encargado en mi repostería. Mi hermana adoptiva -¿debía continuar llamándole de esa manera?- se encargaría de todo, porque le iba a muy bien en mi negocio. _

_Luego de ver una y otra vez la casa que había compartido con él durante dos años, seque las lagrimas que inminentemente se deslizaron por mis mejillas. No iba a volver a llorar, no iba a volver a ver hacia atrás, ahora solo importaba el bebe que estaba esperando. Antes de irme, prepare tres cartas, una para Rangiku-san, una para Tatsuki-chan y la otra para Ichigo-kun. Me asegure de que las tres estuvieran bien selladas, y luego de cerrar con seguro la puerta, coloque la llave que poseía en uno de los tiestos de plantas que había en la entrada. _

_Podía tomar mi auto, pero decidí que no lo haría. Ese auto blanco había sido adquirido por él, y no deseaba llevarme nada mas de él, que no fuera el colgante y mi bebe. Antes de continuar caminando, abrí el buzón de las cartas y coloque el anillo de matrimonio en el. Eso-al menos en mi interior-anulaba lo que una vez fue el matrimonio Kurosaki. _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_El tren hacia Kyoto salía en minutos, así que aproveche la oportunidad y adquirí el boleto. Mi familia-mis tíos y mi primo-vivían en Osaka, y estaba segura de que ese sería el primer lugar al que irían a buscarme Tatsuki-chan y él, por eso decidí no ir para allá. Ya tendría oportunidad de comunicarme con mis tíos y decirle sobre lo sucedido. Ellos no iban a estar felices, ellos pensaban que mi matrimonio era perfecto y que lo merecía por todo lo que había pasado en el pasado. Suspire y subí al tren que me llevaría a mi nuevo hogar, el que formaría con mi bebe._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Era un día normal, como de costumbre Ichigo Kurosaki hizo sus rondas por el hospital, examino a sus nuevos pacientes, receto medicinas, platico con los otros doctores, entre ellos Ryuken, peleo con su padre y con Uryu, y continúo viendo más y más pacientes. Había habido un accidente de tráfico, por eso habían llegado más de seis personas heridas, a las que tuvo que examinar, y recetar analgésicos.

Durante todo ese tiempo, a pesar de que se estaba tratando de concentrar una y otra vez en su trabajo, su mente estaba puesta en lo sucedido el día antes. Él había descubierto que la mujer que un día dijo amarlo, se había casado con uno de sus amigos. Vale, que él también se había casado, y con la mejor amiga de ella, pero las cosas eran diferentes. O eso creía él.

Con su ceño fruncido, se encamino hacia su oficina personal, la que estaba ubicada en el quinto piso del hospital. Había olvidado su móvil en la oficina, y por lo general siempre recibía llamadas de Orihime, quien siempre le estaba preguntando sobre la cena, o sobre qué color se verían mejor las cortinas de la sala, o que marca él encontraba mejor para la pasta dental. Sonrió. Esas pequeñas cosas alegraban su día por completo. Escuchar las ocurrencias de Inoue, o como comenzaba a parlotear sobre esos duendes azules, hacían que riera, y que olvidara cualquier problema que tuviese en mente.

Él era un maldito bastardo, que debía morir de la forma más lenta y dolorosamente posible por haber hecho sufrir a Orihime de esa forma durante ocho años. Él no merecía que ella lo amara como lo amaba, él merecía que ella lo odiase, que lo detestase.

Después de que Rukia llegara, casada con Renji-un gran amigo de él- todo había cambiado. Él no podía ver a Rukia de otra forma que no fuese su nakama, aquella que años atrás le había otorgado sus poderes. Más nada. Si él volvía a caer como antes, no solo se heriría a él mismo, sino que se llevaría consigo a Renji y a la ya muy herida Orihime, y él no podía permitir que su esposa continuara sufriendo.

Lo de él y Rukia debía culminar, desde la raíz. Era obvio que debían hablarse por cosas de shinigamis, pero ya no podían verse como antes.

Tomo su celular entre sus manos y vio la llamada perdida de Yuzu. La pequeña Kurosaki lo venia llamando desde las 11:30 de la mañana. En total tenia quince llamadas perdidas, entre las 11:30 hasta las 5:25 de la tarde. Era raro, su hermana menor rara vez lo llamaba en horas de trabajo y mucho menos con esa cantidad de llamadas perdidas. Ella era sumamente apegada a Orihime, y las dos juntas administraban la repostería de Hime, además de que ambas, junto a Tatsuki y a Karin se iban de compras los viernes y a comer juntas, luego de ver una película.

Tatsuki manejaba su propia academia de karate, y estaba comprometida con Ishida-de lo cual Ichigo no tenía ni la mínima idea el cómo sus dos nakamas se habían enamorado- mientras que Yuzu y Karin-de lo cual no le daba nada de gracia- tenían una relación-cada una- sentimental con Jinta e Hitsugaya, respectivamente. Orihime había fungido como Cupido en ambas relaciones, y a pesar de que al comienzo él estaba en contra, luego de una plática con su esposa, acepto lo que ya era inevitable. Por eso Karin se había ido a la Sociedad de Almas con Toushiro.

Preocupado por la repentina llamada de su hermana, Ichigo le marco de nuevo. Tardo cerca de cinco timbres para que Yuzu respondiera. De fondo Ichigo podía escuchar a los empleados de la repostería, tomando los pedidos, mientras que la alegre música del local ambientaba los ruidos.

— ¡Onii-chan! Necesito preguntarle algo a Hime-nee, ¿puedes pasármela?— pregunto Yuzu, con su voz cantarina. Ichigo enarqueo una ceja. ¿Orihime no estaba en la repostería? No había ni una sola vez donde su esposa se hubiese ausentado a su amada repostería. Ella siempre estaba al pendiente del control de calidad, de que sus clientes estuviesen felices, y de que todos los donuts y muffings fueran de los motivos de temporada. Por eso tenía una de las reposterías más famosas de Karakura, por no decir que era la mejor y que siempre estaba repleta de amantes de los dulces.

—Orihime no está conmigo, Yuzu. — indico, sentándose en su cómoda silla de cuero negro. Embozó una mueca al ver todos los documentos que debía revisar sobre su escritorio. Habían más de cincuenta, y aun no había culminado los otros que estaban en el armario, los que eran unos cuarenta y tantos.

— ¿Seguro, onii-chan? Es que pensé que Hime-nee y tu estaban juntos. — comento Yuzu, cambiando su voz de alegre a preocupada. No había nadie que dudara el gran amor y adoración que sentía la pequeña Kurosaki-de diecinueve años- por Orihime. Esa era su maravillosa y super hermosa hermana mayor. A veces Ichigo solía pensar que Yuzu adoraba más a Orihime que a él.

—No, Orihime estaba en casa en la mañana, ambos desayunamos juntos. Juraba que iba a ir a la repostería, después de todo estaba vestida para salir. — indico Ichigo, enderezándose en su silla. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía ni una sola llamada o mensaje de texto de su esposa, y eso era raro. Al día, al menos recibía unos tres mensajes por parte de ella, decorado con todos los emoticones favoritos de Orihime, desde corazones hasta caras felices.

— ¡Y si a Hime-nee le paso algo, onii-chan! Ella no ha venido a la repostería, ni siquiera me ha llamado. ¡La he llamado unas treinta veces a su móvil y a la casa, y no responde, onii-chan!— este detalle inquieto a Ichigo. Orihime siempre respondía su teléfono, sino era a la primera, era a la segunda, y si no, siempre devolvía las llamadas. ¿Qué podría mantenerla tan ocupada como para no responder el móvil por tanto tiempo?

Ichigo, aun con su móvil en el oído, recordó los vómitos de Orihime y de cómo su reatisu desaparecía por instantes. ¿Y si ella se había mareado y se había desmayado en la casa? ¿Si se había pegado en la cabeza y estaba inconsciente? ¿Si alguien había entrado a la casa a robar y habían herido a Hime? De un brinco, se coloco de pie, tomo las llaves de su auto y su billetera. Aun con su bata de doctor puesta, el shinigami salió de su oficina.

—Te llamare luego, Yuzu. Iré a ver si Hime está bien. — dijo con voz preocupada. Yuzu respondió con un 'devuélveme la llamada tan pronto la encuentres' a lo que él respondió con 'uh huh'. El chico tomo las escaleras, ya que el elevador se estaba tardando demasiado como para él poder esperarlo. Las bajo de tres en tres, estaba demasiado desesperado como para poder comportarse de forma normal. Orihime podía estar en peligro, y debido a que su reatsiu siempre le era difícil de controlar, nadie en ese hospital-que pudiese reconocer reatsiu- podía identifica si alguien fuera de él estaba en peligro. Tomo su celular nuevamente y le marco a Inoue.

"_Ohayo, en estos momentos estoy muy ocupada, si deseas, puedes dejarme un corto mensaje y tu número de teléfono. ¡Prometo devolverte la llamada, si los duendes azules me lo permiten! ¡Sayonara!" _la efusiva voz de Orihime en su correo de voz lo hizo maldecir por lo bajo. Le rogaba a Kami que no le hubiese ocurrido nada malo a Hime. Si algo malo le pasaba, él no sabía que iba a hacer.

—Sé que es demasiado pedir, pero al menos deberías comportarte como una persona civilizada, Kurosaki— comento la fría voz de Ishida, él que estaba al pie de las escaleras, observándolo seriamente, reprobando el comportamiento de su nakama-archirival.

—No tengo tiempo para tus mierdas, Ishida. Orihime no responde su móvil. — indico, abriendo la puerta de golpe, siendo seguido por Ishida, quien se arreglaba sus lentes, para luego llevar sus manos a sus bolsillos.

—Inoue-san puede estarse bañando, o quizás demasiado ocupada como para responderte. — dijo con cierto desdén. Él se negaba a llamar a Orihime por el Kurosaki-san. Hacía mucho que él había sentido cierto cariño especial por la chica-algo más que amistad-, y él, más que nadie-ni siquiera Tatsuki lo sabia- conocía lo que estaba ocurriendo entre esa pareja. Él conocía muy bien a Ichigo, y sabia que ese imbécil shinigami estaba enamorado de Kuchiki-san al momento de comenzar a salir con Orihime, la que siempre había estado enamorada de Kurosaki. Por eso le molestaba enormemente el tener que llamarla por ese apellido. Él amaba a Tatsuki, pero siempre en su corazón iba a tener un rincón especial para Orihime, por eso detestaba ver él como la chica trataba de sobrevivir en ese mundo falso que era su matrimonio. Lo irónico de todo era que él comenzaba a sospechar que el shinigami comenzaba a amar a la chica, aunque no se había percatado.

— ¡Yuzu la ha llamado treinta veces y no responde!— grito exasperado el shinigami, cruzando el hospital a grandes zancadas. Ishida se quedo perplejo. Treinta veces ya eran demasiadas llamadas. ¿Por qué demonios nadie había ido a ver si ella estaba bien?

—¿y cómo es que nadie ha ido a ver si Inoue-san está bien?— chillo alarmado el Quincy, logrando que varias enfermeras lo observaran asombradas. Rara vez que doctor Ishida perdía los estribos. ¿Rara vez? Ja, nadie en ese hospital lo habían visto de esa forma jamás. Él era considerado- a sus espaldas- un tempano de hielo, sin emociones algunas. Y ahora ese doctor se encontraba gritándole al otro doctor de cabello naranja- que no era precisamente doctor sonrisas- sino Kurosaki Ichigo, uno de los doctores más inteligentes, pero al mismo tiempo temido, junto a Ryuken y Uryu.

— ¿Y qué demonios crees que estoy haciendo? ¡Es obvio que voy de camino a ver si está bien!— grito el doctor, perdiendo los estribos, halando la puerta de la salida, dejando al Quincy con la palabra en la boca. El shinigami busco su auto, un BMW negro, del año, y subió a este.

Gracias a Kami que no había ningún guardia patrullando los sectores que él había tomado. ¡No había respetado ni una sola ley de transito! No tenia puesto el cinturón de seguridad, su velocidad estaba sobre la máxima, no se había detenido en ningún semáforo, mucho menos en algún pare. Y realmente le importaba muy poco, él tenía que ir a su casa y asegurarse de que Hime estuviese bien.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al ver el auto blanco de Orihime estaba detenido frente a la casa, como en la mañana. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, la puerta igual. El shinigami detuvo el auto frente a la casa, y se bajo de este inmediatamente después de haberlo apagado. Busco las llaves de su casa y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

— ¡Hime!— llamo al abrir la puerta. La televisión estaba apagada, la cocina estaba limpia, sin ningún tipo de masas para donuts o muffings. Allí no estaba el aroma a vainilla de ella, ese indiscutible aroma que llenaba la casa. Esa vivienda estaba sumergida en la oscuridad y abandono. Allí no estaba la energía de Orihime, esa energía que era como rayos de luz en su vida. Era como si se la hubiesen arrebatado de golpe.

Lanzo las llaves a la mesa de la sala y corrió hacia las escaleras. La casa estaba sumergida en un silencio sepulcral, uno extraño para él. Hime siempre estaba tatareando o viendo algún programa de comedia en la sala. Incluso a veces la encontraba bailando alegremente en la cocina, con alguna canción de moda. Con desesperación, entro a la habitación de ambos.

Allí no había nada.

La enorme cama de matrimonio estaba bien arreglada, todo estaba limpio, pero en esa habitación faltaban cosas. ¡Su foto de matrimonio no estaba allí! Tampoco estaban sus horquillas, las que solían estar sobre la mesa de noche. Abrió el armario y encontró que la mitad de la ropa de Hime no estaba allí. No estaban sus vestidos de verano, tampoco sus vaqueros. El shinigami llevo sus manos a su cabello, con desesperación. Busco en las gavetas del tocador de madera. ¡No estaban las tarjetas de crédito de Orihime!

Salió de la habitación asfixiado. Ella no había podido irse… eso era imposible. Ella… ella… ¡ella no pudo haberlo abandonado! ¡No de esa forma! Por Kami que él sabía que no merecía tenerla, pero él no quería dejarla ir, ella era demasiado necesaria en su vida. Ella era su motivación, ella era su nuevo todo. Sobre la barra en la cocina, había tres cartas, perfectamente selladas. Una para Tatsuki, otra para Rangiku, y la última para él.

Aquella carta contenía su aroma a vainilla. Con cuidado de no romperla, él la abrió, sentándose en el suelo del pasillo. La perfecta letra cursiva de Orihime estaba en todo el papel, además de que había rastros de lágrimas que se habían secado.

"_Querido Ichigo-kun:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, es porque ya no estoy en Karakura. Es doloroso escribir esta carta, no sabes cuánto duele, pero realmente no importa. Es necesario. Sé que tú estás dolido porque Kuchiki-san se haya casado con Abarai-kun, pero sé que si los dos hablaran con Renji-kun, él quizás entienda, y tome la misma decisión que he tomado yo: Apartarme del camino, para que ambos sean muy felices, algo que el destino no les ha permitido. ¡No te preocupes por mí! Yo seré feliz conociendo que tú eres feliz, y que mi querida Kuchiki-san también lo es. _

_Ichigo… gracias por darme los mejores ocho años de mi vida, donde pude demostrarte mi gran amor hacia ti. Sé que no fueron los mejores para ti, y realmente lo siento muchísimo, pero para mí fueron los mejores; luego de que Sora-nii hubiese fallecido nada me había hecho tan feliz como tú. Pero ahora ha llegado el tiempo en el que tú puedas ser feliz, porque lo mereces, Ichigo-kun. Sé que serás muy feliz junto a Kuchiki-san, tal y como lo habían soñado. _

_Te ruego que no me busques, te ruego de rodillas que me olvides y seas feliz con ella. Yo seré feliz desde donde este, conociendo que ustedes lo serán por primera vez. Olvídame, por favor, y se por primera vez en tu vida egoísta y piensa en ti por primera vez, por favor. _

_Discúlpame con Yuzu-chan, con Karin-chan y con Isshin-ottou-san. Diles que siempre los recordare como la mejore familia de este universo. Pídele a Yuzu-chan que continúe administrando la repostería, se que ella la adora y podrá continuar con ella. A Karin-chan, dile que deseo que sea muy feliz con Toushiro-kun. A Isshin-ottou-san exprésale mi cariño. Sé que si te pido que le des un beso de mi parte, no lo harás, así que por favor, dale un gran abrazo de mi parte, y dile que es el mejor padre adoptivo de este mundo. _

_Bien… este es el hasta siempre, Ichigo-kun. Se muy feliz con Kuchiki-san. Vive lo que siempre deseaste y cumple todos tus sueños. Quizás nos veamos en la otra vida, y espero que me perdones por haberme ido se esta manera y que seamos los nakamas que siempre fuimos. Yo luchare por volverme fuerte, para que en ese entonces, pueda luchar a tu lado y al de Kuchiki-san._

_Gracias por todo, Ichigo-kun…_

_P.D: El anillo de matrimonio esta en el buzón de las cartas._

_Sayonara_

_Orihime"_

Al final de la carta, había dos emoticones de un corazón y el otro de una cara feliz. El shinigami observo la carta una y otra vez. Eso debía ser un error, ¿verdad? Ella… ella no pudo haberlo abandonado… no, ella no… no ella…

Él la quería a ella, él no quería ser feliz con Rukia, él la quería a ella. Él quería que ella lo despertara en las mañanas con esa sonrisa supernova, él quería escucharla cantar en la cocina, él quería verla bailar mientras horneaba un pastel, él deseaba escucharla gemir su nombre mientras él le hacía el amor, él necesitaba escucharla hablar sobre su diario vivir, él necesitaba que ella lo escuchase, que lo abrazara y le dijera una y otra vez que lo amaba.

Un nudo se formo en su garganta, mientras un gran vacío se apoderaba de su pecho. ¡Él no necesitaba nada más! ¡Él solo la necesitaba a ella!

¡Orihime lo había abandonado! ¡Su Hime se había ido, pidiéndole que la olvidara y que fuera feliz con Rukia!

La vida era tan cruel, porque en esos momentos, donde su princesa de cabello naranja había partido hacia un destino desconocido, él comprendía que a pesar de que siempre se decía a si mismo que estaba confundido, a pesar de que siempre lo negaba… él no solo la necesitaba por costumbre… él no solo la deseaba por que adoraba recorrer su cuerpo con sus dedos…

… sino porque él…

…él la amaba…

Y como una y otra vez le había dicho su padre… por su idiotez e inmadurez, él nunca se había percatado que tenía entre sus manos su felicidad… y él la había perdido…

Él había perdido a la única mujer que lo había amado desde siempre, la única que siempre había estado con él, la única que había lo había aceptado a pesar de que tenía un hollow en su interior… la única que nunca le había mentido…

…él había perdido a Orihime… quizás para siempre.

Al final, su padre siempre había tenido la razón, iba a llegar el día en que su suerte se iría, y con ella, Orihime-su adorada esposa- partiría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta la próxima!<strong>

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Buenassssssssssss! ¿que tal? Yo estoy muy bien, llena de trabajo de la uni, pero viva, xDD Al fin acabaron las tres semanas de vacas, pero debo decirles algo, debido al exceso de trabajo en la universidad, pues no creo que pueda actualizar muy pronto los demas trabajos, Sorry! pero ya pronto actualizare, I promise!

Pues les contare que este cap me gusta bastante, por que dos de los protagonistas tienen lo suyo (no hablo de Hime, xD) Oficialmente queda disuelto el IR y comienza el IH y RR full, aunque de este ultimo pues... bah, lean, no les contare nada :p

Por otro lado, del próximo capitulo, el que probablemente contenga lemmon (pervertidos!) comenzaran a mencionarse los verdaderos villanos y el verdadero trama del fic. Aquí ya se comienza a mencionar, o al menos Rukia piensa en ello, xD

Espero que les guste muchísimo ^^

**Agradecimientos: **

Solesito, Ani-chan, Kurayami (eres boricua? O.O oh my god! si lo eres, me has dejado en shock! por que no he recibido nunca (bueno, excepto de una amiga, xD) review!), Himeangi, Kellyndrin, Aiko, White lady, Azkaban, Nypsy, Carlita, Sarak & Yuzo

Se que muchas de ustedes estarán super felices de que no haya ichiruki... lo sé jaja, ven, no soy tan mala, xDDD

**Disclaimer:**

Tite Kubo es el propietario de Bleach, obra maestra publicada semanalmente (excepto en el Golden Week) por la Shonen Jump y llevada a la tv por Pierrot (los bastardos, mas bastardos de todos, xD) A mi solo me pertenece la historia, mas nada, xD Las frases celebres utilizadas son de sus propietarios, yo solo cumplo con colocarlas y suspirar por ellas, xD

* * *

><p><em>El amor consuela como el resplandor del sol después de la lluvia.<em>

**_William Shakespeare_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP III:<strong>

_Cuando era pequeño, el único sol que existía en mi vida era mi madre. Ella era el centro del universo de mi familia. Recuerdo que siempre tatareaba alguna melodía mientras preparaba la cena. Siempre solía abrazarnos y besarnos antes de irnos a dormir. En la mañana, nos despertaba con esa gran sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón diese un vuelco. No había pesadilla que pudiera surgir efecto en mí cuando ella me abrazaba de la manera en que lo hacía. Amaba cepillar su cabello naranja, tan sedoso y suave. Sus pasteles de chocolate eran los mejores, ningún repostero en el mundo podría compararse con ella, nadie podía hacerme sonreír como ella, nadie podía calmar mi ansiedad y eliminar mis miedos como ella…hasta que mamá falleció. Todo cambio, mi antigua vida solo era un recuerdo. No sonreía como lo hacía antes, no encontraba la luz en medio de la tormenta. No existía el sol que iluminaba mi vida._

_Cuando aquella shinigami de cabello negro, Rukia, llego a mi vida, creí encontrar la persona que había detenido la lluvia en mi alma. Y en cierta forma fue de esa manera. Cuando fue acusada de traición y quisieron ejecutarla, fui por ella, porque ella había cambiado mi vida. Me había entregado el poder para salvar a todos aquellos a los que amo. Mi familia, mis amigos y mi ciudad. Pero no solo le debí a ella el poder para salvarlos, sino que le debía a ella el que de cierta forma, podía hacer sentir orgullosa a mi madre, estuviese donde estuviese. Mamá se sentiría feliz de que aquel niño débil, que siempre perdía ante Tatsuki, pudiera por fin cumplir su promesa de salvar a sus amados. Esa era mi forma de disculparme por no haber podido salvarla, porque yo fui el culpable de su muerte._

_Rukia me otorgo ese poder, y siempre le estaría agradecido por ello._

_No sé cómo fue que ambos terminamos en una "relación". Ni siquiera puedo entenderlo, éramos tan diferentes, morales y éticas distintas, maneras de pensar totalmente opuestas. ¿Qué si llegue a amarla? No lo sé, probablemente sí, aunque después de todo yo no sabía nada sobre relaciones sentimentales, porque a la única mujer a la que había amado era mi madre, y eso desde luego era un amor distinto. El amor maternal es totalmente diferente al que se siente por otra persona. Al igual que es diferente los sentimientos de tus mejores amigos, comparado con el de la persona a la que verdad amas._

_Cuando ella decidió regresar a la Sociedad de Almas, apartándose completamente de mí, la lluvia que ella había detenido por un tiempo regreso. No con más fuerza, sino que regreso de la misma manera en la que estaba antes, ni aumento ni disminuyo. Me dije a mi mismo que sobreviviría, si lo había hecho durante casi seis años desde la muerte de mi madre, podría continuar con ella sin problema alguno._

_Pero no todo fue de ese modo. Era cierto que me dolía en el interior el no verla, pero allí estaban otras personas que me hacían sentir bien. O al menos lo intentaban. Entre ellos estaba Orihime. Ella era la mas que se esforzaba entre todos, con sus sonrisas supernovas, con ese brillo especial, con esas palabras de aliento._

_Soy un maldito bastardo por haber tomado ventaja del amor que ella sentía por mí. Cuando lo descubrí, busque el consuelo que tanto necesitaba en ella, sin pensar en el daño que le estaba haciendo. Yo no la amaba, la quería muchísimo, pero no la amaba. Me esforcé muchísimo durante los primeros meses en tratar de hacerla sentir bien. Pero luego de cuatro meses, solo debía ser yo mismo junto a ella. Hime no era nada irritante como lo era Rukia, ella no me golpeaba cuando no estaba de acuerdo en algo, mucho menos tenía esa estúpida obsesión por esos demoniacos conejos. Ella era… ella es especial. Sus miradas llenas de ese brillo tan hermoso, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus sonrisas que hacen que cualquiera se sienta feliz sin en realidad estarlo, sus palabras llenas de júbilo… ella es especial. Podía hablar acerca sobre mis metas futuras, podía decirle lo que soñaba y lo que anhelaba y por primera vez, no tenía que utilizar mi "mascara" de ser un punk sin remedio._

_Papá una y otra vez me decía que yo no merecía tenerla junto a mí. ¿Palabras duras de un padre a un hijo? No, eran las palabras más certeras que nadie jamás me ha dicho en mi vida. Era cierto, ella era demasiado para mi, una princesa, un ángel caído del cielo, perdido en un mundo cubierto por almas corruptas, incluyéndome. Ella es pura, especial, inocente, hermosa. Mis hermanas la adoran, la ven como el máximo ejemplo a seguir, sus empleados la veneran, nuestros vecinos la aprecian, mi padre la ama… ella le recuerda a mi madre, no solo físicamente, sino espiritual y emocionalmente. Y es cierto, Orihime tiene la capacidad de hacer reír a todos, de eliminar las tristezas con solo sonreír, igual que mi madre. Incluso sus pasteles de chocolate son parecidos a los de mamá._

_Ella no borro a Rukia de mi vida, pero con el tiempo… ella logro ocupar un puesto en mi interior que ni siquiera Rukia había tenido. Fui demasiado ciego, demasiado idiota como para percatarme de ello._

_Verla sonriendo, tatareando, cantando, abrazándome, besándome, diciéndome una y otra vez que me amaba… me recordaba a mi madre. Por eso yo la necesitaba en mi vida, porque ella, Orihime Inoue, no, __**Orihime Kurosaki**__, era la luz en mi oscura vida. Ese pequeño rayo de luz que guía mi vida en medio de un mundo hostil. _

_¿Ame a Rukia?… ahora que lo pienso, no lo creo, por que cuando ella se fue no sentí el vacio que sentía en estos momentos. Cuando ella se fue, la lluvia comenzó. Ahora cuando Orihime se aparto de mi lado… no solo es una gran tormenta la que azota mi alma y pecho, sino una oscuridad inmensa, como si hubieran arrancado el sol del cielo. Como si me hubieran lanzado al mismísimo infierno._

_¿Dónde está mi luz? ¿Dónde está mi guía? ¿Dónde está mi ángel? No hay nadie que me guie, no hay nadie por el que ser fuerte, no tengo motivos para serlo… ¿Dónde está ella? _

_Quizás en un momento desee tener ese "final feliz" junto a Rukia, cuando era un estúpido adolescente que no entendía la vida como la entiendo en estos momentos, pero…ahora lo rechazo, no lo quiero. Solo la necesito a ella, solo necesito el sol de mi universo, esa que ha logrado obtener en mi pecho el preciado lugar de mi madre, y no solo en el mío, sino en el de mi familia. Yo no quiero nada mas, solo la quiero a ella. La necesito a ella. No me importa si me gano el infierno por mi egoísmo, no me importa lo que el mundo diga, yo la necesito a mi lado. Si ella no está… el aire es demasiado denso para poder respirarlo. _

_Es tan vergonzoso descubrir en estos momentos que solo la he amado a ella, cuando ella se ha ido. No solo le cause dolor a ella, no solo me he causado dolor a mí mismo, sino que le he causado dolor a esas cuatro personas que estaban delante de mí, las que me miran con odio, desconfianza y desilusión._

_De todas las miradas, la que más me duele es la de Yuzu. Mi pequeña hermana adora a Hime, y su corazón se destrozo cuando le explique a ella, a papá, a Tatsuki y a Ishida que ella se había ido. Las mejillas de mi hermana estaban cubiertas de lágrimas, y era consolada por mi padre, quien negaba su cabeza una y otra vez, en señal de desaprobación. Yo había vuelto a causarle daño a mi hermana menor. Primero le había arrebatado a nuestra madre, siendo yo el causante de su muerte, y ahora-cuando al fin había encontrado una figura materna, una figura que la cuidaba y que la adoraba-volvía arrebatárselas. Porque yo era el único causante de que Hime se hubiese marchado sin decir nada._

_Tatsuki volvió a hacer uso de su fuerza, pegándome en el rostro, igual que lo había hecho el día en que secuestraron a Hime los arrancar. Lo merecía, no, no, un puñetazo era demasiado poco para lo que realmente merecía. Lo que yo merecía era que me asesinaran de una forma dolorosa. Ishida, con su mirada llena de desaprobación, sujeto a su prometida, apartándola de mí. _

_Yo siempre sospeche que él había sentido algo por Orihime. Su forma de hablarle, ese respeto y veneración hacia ella cuando conversaban. Esa forma de verla. Me hervía la sangre de que él fuera mejor que yo. Porque si, Ishida merecía más a Orihime que yo, pero ahora él tenía a Tatsuki, y supongo que debe amarla. Orihime no merecía tener a su lado a alguien como yo… pero yo soy un egoísta, un maldito bastardo que no puede respirar, que no puede continuar su camino si ella no está aquí. Por eso la necesito, por eso quiero que ella regrese a mi lado. _

_Mi padre sujeto a Yuzu, quien en esos momentos había perdido sus estribos. Nunca antes mi hermana me había gritado, mucho menos observado de esa manera, con tanto resentimiento y desprecio. Lo merecía, pero eso no quita que duela. Cada vez que miro a sus llorosos ojos me doy cuenta de que lo tuve todo, una familia hermosa, y que por mi estupidez, la había destrozado. _

_Cuando Tatsuki e Ishida se fueron, muy molestos e indignados-además de que Tatsuki estaba llorando- Yuzu se marcho a su habitación, se disculpo diciendo que tenía mucho dolor de cabeza, y supuse que llamaría a Jinta para llorar por su hermana adoptiva perdida. _

_Si ya de por si sentía mi pecho adolorido, ese dolor incremento muchísimo más ante las palabras de mi padre. Pocas veces Isshin Kurosaki se mostraba serio. "Tu madre estaría muy desilusionada de ti, Ichigo" dijo, y realmente no pude debatirle nada a eso, porque mi madre si estaría muy desilusionada. Estaría avergonzada de tener a un cobarde como hijo. Las últimas palabras de mi padre robaron mi aliento. Orihime estaba embarazada, ella tenía en su vientre a mi hijo, el que yo no pude percibir debido a mi elevado reatsiu- además de ser fatal percibiéndolos. _

_No solo la había perdido a ella, sino a mi hijo. Mi primer bebe. Yo tenía que encontrarla, yo tenía que traerla de nuevo a mí. Yo la necesito, yo los necesito a ambos, a ella y a mi hijo. Yo necesito a Orihime, porque yo la amo. _

_Tuve que prácticamente rogarle a mi padre para que buscar algún contacto en alguno de los bancos. Orihime había utilizado sus tarjetas de crédito, y su localización seria descubierta por sus últimas transacciones. Rogaba a Kami de que así fuera. _

"_Voy a encontrarte, Orihime"_

**_..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_..._**

Rukia observaba el cielo, pero realmente a pesar de que su vista estaba sobre el firmamento, sus pensamientos estaban completamente alejados. Todo lo que había ocurrido, a pesar de que se lo imaginaba, no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Ella había llegado al mundo humano no solo para ver a sus 'amigos', sino por la incidencia de varios ataques extraños de seres que no eran hollows, ni arrancar ni nada que la Sociedad de Almas hubiese visto antes. Pero ahora, esos detalles no tenían importancia alguna. La shinigami suspiro, logrando que un mechón de su cabello negro callera hacia atrás.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido un tiempo atrás, donde ella estaba segura de que amaba a Ichigo… ella no estaba segura si eso era del todo cierto. Al menos no ahora.

Si bien era cierto de que había sentido cierto dolor el ver que él se había casado con Inoue, ese 'dolor' paso a ser algo parecido a 'satisfacción' de que él no se había quedado atrás, de que él había logrado continuar con su vida igual que ella lo había hecho. Y eso sin duda alguna era bueno.

No solo bueno por que Inoue debía ser feliz con él, después de todo (a pesar de que le avergüence ese hecho y de que la haga sentir una muy mala amiga) Orihime siempre estuvo enamorada de él, y a pesar de que ella sabía que hacerse a un lado iba a romperle el corazón, cuando Ichigo y ella comenzaron a salir, Orihime se había retirado.

Ella no estaba segura si hubiese hecho lo mismo que Inoue, si hubiese vivido esa situación. Probablemente no. Quizás ella hubiese sido lo suficientemente egoísta para luchar por la persona que amaba. Pero claro, estaba hablando de Orihime, un ángel caído del cielo, que jamás le haría daño a alguna persona. Mucho menos a una amiga.

La pequeña shinigami sonrió. Todas sus dudas se vieron borradas en cuanto percibió el reatsiu de Orihime. Ella estaba embarazada, quizás dos o tres semanas, quizás más. Eso era muy bueno, un bebe siempre tiende a unir (o al menos eso había leído en muchas de esas novelas que adquiría en las tiendas) un matrimonio, y estaba segura de que ese pequeño Kurosaki uniría mas a Inoue y a Ichigo.

Rukia pocas veces envidiaba a las personas, ni siquiera a Miyako-dono, pero esta vez, ella debía admitir que envidiaba a Inoue. Orihime estaba embarazada, ella podía ser madre. Y no es porque fuera el bebe de Ichigo, no, sino por el hecho de que era capaz de poder tener una familia, el poder procrear. Ella, en cambio, le era muy difícil lograrlo.

Kami, ¡cuánto ella deseaba tener un bebe con Renji! Se imaginaba a su hijo con el cabello de su padre y quizás sus ojos. ¡Seria hermoso! Lástima que para las shinigamis fuera tan difícil concebir, por no decir casi imposible. Rara vez una shinigami salía embarazada, y si lo lograba, tardaban años. Y ella definitivamente deseaba un bebe de ella y Renji. Porque quizás un nuevo miembro en su familia los uniría mas.

Ella jamás se había imaginado que podría amar tanto a Renji como lo hacía en esos instantes. Quizás el haber ido a la tierra la había hecho darse cuenta de que su amor por Renji era mucho más fuerte que su amor por Ichigo. Porque si ella hubiese amado aun el shinigami sustituto, ella habría hecho alguna movida, ¿verdad? Si antes había estado confundida, ahora que observaba el cielo y que reflexionaba se percataba que había sido una tonta por esos años, pensando el que estaba confundida.

Volvió a sonreír como tonta, planeando que al regresar, iría a donde Unohana-taicho, para pedirle sugerencias para embarazarse. Lo más probable era que la veterana capitana conociese algún método para concebir, y así quizás ella y Renji podrían añadir un nuevo miembro a su familia, de la misma manera que Ichigo y Orihime.

Antes de que la joven teniente pudiese suspirar emocionada, al solo pensar en todas las cosas de Chappy que le adquiriría a su hijo, una fuerte bofetada la hizo tambalearse. La shinigami observo horrorizada a una muy molesta Tatsuki, quien aun poseía su mano en alto, en señal de que pronto le lanzaría una nueva bofetada.

— ¿A-Arisawa-san?...—pregunto sorprendida, no solo por la fuerza con la que la campeona de karate le había pegado, sino por la mirada de odio que esta le estaba dando. Rukia y Tatsuki jamás fueron las mejores amigas, pero al menos si fueron siempre cordiales. Claro, luego de que ella comenzara una relación con Ichigo, la ex capitana de karate del Instituto de Karakura, se había alejado muchísimo de ambos. Y no era para menos (y Rukia personalmente lo entendía) ambos le estaban destrozando el corazón a la joven portadora de los Rikkas, y esa chica, era su mejor amiga, por no decir su hermana del alma. Por supuesto que debía estar molesta.

—No solo te basto con joderla en el pasado, sino que vienes ahora a continuar destrozándola, aun conociendo su estado. ¿Por qué no dejas de comportarte como una zorra, Kuchiki?—  
>vocifero Tatsuki, colocando tanto veneno en su voz como le fue posible. La shinigami trago seco, aun observándola, paralizada.<p>

—…N-no sé de que estas…— una nueva bofetada surco el rostro de Rukia, haciendo que la pequeña shinigami se volviera a tambalear. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a Arisawa? La shinigami subió su rostro, molesta de que le hubiese abofeteado dos veces. ¡Ella no le había hecho nada! —No se dé qué diablos hablas. — grito, furiosa, padeciendo de dolor en sus dos mejillas. — ¡Y no vuelvas a pegarme!— grito nuevamente. La campeona de karate sonrió de manera agridulce.

—Así que lo niegas, ¿en esas estamos, Kuchiki? Sabes muy bien de que hablo. Tú tienes la culpa de que Hime haya huido. Tú y el bastardo de Ichigo siempre han tenido la culpa del sufrimiento de Orihime, no solo estuvieron junto a sabiendas que ella sentía algo por él, sino que regresas a hacer lo mismo de antes. Sólo te diré una cosa, me importa una mierda si eres una shinigami o cualquier mierda de esas, juro por mi vida, que si a Orihime y a su bebe les sucede algo por culpa de ustedes dos, no lo van a contar. Ni tu ni Ichigo. Tendrán que enfrentarse a mi furia, porque juro que los hare mierda. — grito la joven, ignorando por completo la cara de perplejidad de Rukia.

—I-inoue huyo…— mascullo la joven. Ella… ella no… ella no deseaba que eso sucediera, ella estaba feliz de que ellos dos estuviesen juntos, ¡ella jamás deseo eso! ¡Mucho menos conociendo que Orihime estaba embarazada!

—No entiendo el por qué te empeñas el continuar con todo esto. ¿Acaso no te basta tener al shinigami como tu esposo? ¿Acaso eres tan zorra que necesitas quitarle el esposo a otra? ¿A cuántas más has destruido en lo largo de tu vida? ¿A cuántas?— una bofetada de parte de Rukia hizo callar a Tatsuki. La shinigami la observaba molesta y sobretodo ofendida. Ella no era una zorra y ella no estaba allí para hacerle daño a nadie. Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, Tatsuki se fue a grandes zancadas, dejando a la shinigami con la palabra en la boca, llevando sus manos a su pecho. Ella no deseaba hacerle daño a nadie, ella solo había cometido errores, como cualquier persona, y deseaba enmendarlos…

—Así que lo que siempre decían era cierto, ¿no es así, Rukia?— la shinigami se volteo, para ver a su esposo, Renji, tras de ella. El joven teniente poseía una mirada llena de desilusión y de dolor en su rostro. Una fuerte opresión se hizo presente en el pecho de ella. ¿Él había escuchado todo? —Tú e Ichigo… no sé por qué no me sorprende, después de todo, algo en mi subcociente me lo decía. Fui muy idiota en no hacerle caso, ¿uhh?— dijo el shinigami, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, ladeando su rostro.

Él siempre había amado a Rukia, y a pesar de que siempre le decían que ella sentía cosas muy fuertes por Ichigo, él se decía a sí mismo de que aquello solo había sido una "confusión" de adolescentes, pero parecía ser que no era cierto. Joder, que todos pensaba que él era idiota y que jamás se había percatado lo de ellos dos. Por Kami, claro que él siempre lo supo, solo que cuando ella comenzó a salir con él, la esperanza creció en su interior y el anhelo de ser correspondido pudo más que la razón. Y ahora parecía ser que realmente él siempre había sido un idiota.

—…Renji…— murmuró Rukia, mientras que sus ojos violetas comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas. No, no, no, no era lo que él estaba pensando. ¡Ella lo amaba a él! Ella había amado a Ichigo en el pasado, pero su amor infinito le correspondía a él, solo a él. —N-no es lo…—

—No, Rukia. Si es lo que yo pienso, si es lo que piensan todos. Fue un error por parte de Orihime-chan y por mi parte el colocar los ojos sobre dos personas que no nos corresponderían, que sólo nos utilizarían como sus consuelos. — el shinigami cambio su mirada, ignorando por completo las lagrimas de su esposa, quien negaba la cabeza una y otra vez. —Yo te amo, Rukia, pero no puedo permitir que te burles de mí frente a todos. No de esta forma. Todo tiene un final, la vida, las guerras, el amor… Creo que lo mejor será que solicite la anulación de nuestro matrimonio. — los ojos del shinigami se posaron sobre los de su esposa, quien temblaba y comenzaba a sollozar fuerte.

Ella rara vez lloraba, rara vez sentía lo que estaba sintiendo… rara vez… ella sentía que su corazón era despedazado como en esos instantes… rara vez ella se sentía morir.

— ¡No! R-renji, no, por favor, no— sollozo la shinigami. Los ojos de Renji ardían, sabía que estaba a punto de comenzar a lloriquear como un idiota al ver la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo llorar ante él. Él la amaba demasiado, pero su orgullo estaba dolido. Él estaba dolido. Él jamás le había sido infiel, ni siquiera con su pensamiento, y quizás ella sí lo fue, pensando en Ichigo. Una rabia inmensa se apodero de él, haciéndolo dar la vuelta, para comenzar a caminar hacia la tienda de Urahara. —Renji— llamo nuevamente la shinigami. El teniente de Byakuya se detuvo, y se dio la vuelta. Rukia jamás había visto esa mirada de desilusión y de odio en sus ojos.

—Es Abarai-fukutaicho, Kuchiki-fukutaicho. — dicho esto, el teniente entro a la tienda, dejando a Rukia sola, en el patio trasero de la propiedad. La joven noble cayó de rodillas, llevando sus manos a su pecho. ¿Qué era ese dolor allí? Ella iba a morir, ¿verdad? Ella no podría vivir con ese dolor en su interior, ¿acaso se podría vivir de esa manera?

—Renji, Renji, Renji…— comenzó a sollozar la mujer. Los recuerdos de su 'corta vida de matrimonio" comenzaban a llegar a su mente. Las miles de veces que el teniente de cabello rojo la hacia sonreír con uno de sus tontos chistes cuando ella estaba deprimida, las mariposas que corrían por su estomago cada vez que él le decía 'Te Amo' en las mañanas, el cómo se sentía tan bien el dormir a su lado, lo feliz que se sentía cada vez que entrelazaban sus manos…

… la imagen de un bebe de cabello rojo y ojos purpuras llego a su mente… ese se suponía que debía ser su bebe, el que Unohana-taicho iba a ayudarles a tener. Ese iba a ser su pequeño, junto a él… y ahora todo había culminado, como se culmina una batalla o como culmina uno de esos shojos que leía.

Sólo que esta vez no hubo un final feliz para ella… sólo que en su historia, la princesa jamás le agradeció a su caballero el que hubiese estado a su lado, la princesa jamás le mostro a ese caballero lo mucho que lo amaba…y por eso, ese valiente caballero la había dejado, y ahora esa princesa, estaba destrozada…

…ella estaba destrozada…

La lluvia que comenzaba a caer, se mezclo con sus lágrimas, mientras que sus puños caían de su pecho al suelo, que comenzaba a enlodarse. ¿Quién iba a decir que al final, ella, una noble, caería en el frio y lodoso suelo, a llorar por haber perdido al hombre que amaba? Irónico.

—¡RENIJI!—

* * *

><p>"<em>Quizás te diga un día que dejé de quererte, aunque siga queriéndote más allá de la muerte; y acaso no comprendas en esa despedida, que, aunque el amor nos une, nos separa la vida."<em>

**_José Ángel Buesa_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>...<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_..._**

El tren a Kyoto había llegado hacia un par de horas, había tardado casi dos días en llegar, si hubiese ido en avión, en solo dos o tres horas hubiese llegado. Por eso, por las calles de dicha provincia, caminaba una chica de cabello naranja oscuro. Orihime llevaba consigo su maleta negra, arrastrándola por sus ruedas, mientras que su mirada se mantenía colocada en todo menos el camino. Sin habérselo propuesto, la chica tenía sobre su aun muy plano vientre, su mano. Al recordar que dentro de ella había un ser, que estaba creciendo lentamente, sonrió.

Ella no iba a llorar. Se lo había dicho una y otra vez, ella no lloraría.

Entrada la noche, la joven mujer encontró un hotel económico pero muy limpio. Alquilo una habitación en el cuarto piso. Suspiro antes de entrar a la habitación. Al menos lo había encontrado antes de sufrir la gran tormenta que estaba cayendo afuera. Tendría que comenzar a buscar un apartamento de dos habitaciones, además de un trabajo. No podría vivir toda la vida en un hotel…

Con gran calma, coloco la maleta sobre la cama, y la abrió. La primera pertenecía que había allí era la foto de su boda. La chica cerró los ojos y se sentó junto a la maleta, tomando entre sus manos la fotografía enmarcada.

Hacían dos años atrás que ella se había casado con Ichigo. Había sido una ceremonia sencilla, pero muy hermosa. Su vestido era un kimono blanco, y su arreglo floral era un hermoso ramo de lirios. Esas plantas le recordaban a su hermano Sora. Coloco en el lado izquierdo de su peinado sus dos horquillas, en símbolo de que Sora estaba junto a ella.

¿Qué dirigía su hermano si la viera en esos instantes? De seguro sentiría vergüenza, ella era una perdedora, una chica débil y que no era capaz ni siquiera de mantener un matrimonio en pie. Además de una cobarde por huir de sus problemas. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Había dicho una y otra vez que ella no lloraría, pero era difícil soportar todo lo que había pasado.

Se suponía que un matrimonio era para toda la vida, se suponía que era la formación de una nueva familia. Su matrimonio siempre había sido una mentira, pero ella muchas veces quería creer que era un cuento de hadas. Ella quería creer que Ichigo la amaba, que eran una pareja que se adoraba y se necesitaban… nada más lejos de la realidad. Él solo necesitaba a una mujer, y desgraciadamente no era ella. Con esos pensamientos en mente, la chica se dejo caer sobre la cama, llevando sus manos a su plano vientre.

Ella aun no podría conocer el sexo de su bebe, pero algo en su interior le decía que iba a ser una niña, y eso la emocionaba. Una pequeña que sería su compañía y todo su…

…no podía ser cierto…

La chica se coloco de pie de inmediato, percibiendo ese reatsiu tan poderoso acercarse cada vez más y más a su habitación. Esa fuerza espiritual… era conocida. Tan fuerte y rebelde…

… era imposible, porque ella le había dicho que no la buscara, que se quedara con Kuchiki-san… ¿Cómo la había encontrado? ¿Por qué la había encontrado?

Lo que tanto temía se hizo realidad, y a su puerta tocaron. Una y otra vez Kurosaki Ichigo toco a su puerta, mientras que ella continuaba observando la puerta sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué debía hacer, Kami-sama? ¿Debía ignorarlo y huir en cuanto pudiera? ¿O debía arreglar las cosas como una persona inteligente y sin huir como una cobarde?

Mordiendo sus labios, la chica camino suavemente hacia la puerta, abriéndola y respirando hondo. Quizás él solo estaba por los papeles del divorcio, ¿verdad? Frente a ella, un Ichigo despeinado, con su cabello naranja cayendo sobre sus ojos, con sus ropas húmedas, y su mirada llena de relivio al verla. ¿Era por eso? La chica sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al verlo frente a ella. Aun húmedo por la lluvia, Ichigo continuaba siendo tan guapo y misterioso y con su ceño relajado.

—I-Ichigo-k-kun…— sus palabras fueron calladas al percibir los fuertes brazos del shinigami sobre ella, abrazándola, de una manera tan fuerte que parecía querer decirle que jamás la dejaría ir. Sentir el pecho del chico tan pegado al de ella hizo que su corazón latiera mucho más rápido de lo usual. Bueno, tampoco era que jamás hubiese experimentado esos latidos, por que los sentía cada vez que estaba junto a él, cada vez que lo veía sonreír, cada vez que sus labios se encontraban… La chica de ojos grises comenzó a llorar en los hombros de él, sus ropas se humedecieron a causa de la ropa tan mojada de Kurosaki, pero eso no importaba, el solo tenerlo a su lado era lo único que le bastaba. Ichigo la separo un instante, para buscar los labios de la chica y besarlos. Una y otra vez los beso con devoción. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin ella? Volvió a abrazarla, para comenzar a besar su cuello, sus mejillas, su frente, su cabello, y sus ojos.

—…te amo… nunca vuelvas a dejarme, Hime…—

* * *

><p>"<em>En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado"<em>

**_Pablo Neruda_**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:**

Wow, hacia mucho que no actualizaba este fic! pero aquí llegó al fin su actualización. Una noticia, tiene salto temporal, XD los que esperaban que hubiera un lemon luego de que ellos se encontraran pues... no digo nada, sólo digo que aquí hay un corto lemon y que al fin... se demuestra a los verdaderos villanos y drama! espero que les guste y que me perdonen por tardar tantoooooooo tiempo en actualizar esta historia. diran que soy una ingrata, pero es que no habia tenido inspiracion para escribir... proxima actualizacion sera la de Bittersweet symphony!

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Gracias a todos por el apoyo a esta historia. Lamento mucho la demora, pero aqui esta. Los amo^^

**DISCLAIMER:**

Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Contiene lemon.

* * *

><p><strong>CAP IV<strong>

_Cuando era pequeña, mi hermano solía decirme que la felicidad solo se alcazaba en la vida eterna, que en la vida humana sólo alcanzábamos pequeños momentos de felicidad, pero que para ser completamente felices debíamos ser personas buenas y al final, Dios nos recompensaría, enviándonos al paraíso. Allí todos encontraríamos la verdadera felicidad, una que nadie ha logrado alcanzar en la vida._

_No sé si eso sea correcto, porque después de todo yo sé que cuando muera iré a la Sociedad de Almas y no sé si exista una felicidad absoluta, pero creo que si existe esa verdadera felicidad en alguna parte, entonces debe ser una sumamente amplia y grandiosa. Aunque sinceramente, a mi no me importaría para nada continuar con mi "pequeña" felicidad"._

_Desde hace cuatro años, Ichigo y yo hemos formado una familia, una verdadera, con nuestra pequeña Kaiya (__**n/a: significa Perdón**__). No creo que en mi vida yo haya sido más feliz como el día en que el doctor colocó sobre mi pecho a mi hija. Ella era tan hermosa. Era perfecta._

_Lloré como una niña pequeña cuando recibe un juguete tan anhelado. Ichigo, quien no se había apartado ni un solo instante de mi lado, besó mi frente una y otra vez, mientras deslizaba sus dedos con ternura sobre la cabecita de nuestra pequeña niña. Él estaba realmente feliz. Kaiya tenía los ojos chocolate de Ichigo y su cabello tenía el mismo color que el mío, naranja oscuro. Según Ichigo, ella se parecía a mí, porque su carácter es igual de pacifico que el mío, además de ser tan soñadora como yo. _

_En realidad yo creo que ella es una combinación de los dos. Kaiya también se parece bastante a Ichigo, por que tiene el mismo tono de piel y cuando está sumergida en sus pensamientos o está pintando en alguno de sus libros para colorear, frunce el ceño como Ichigo. _

_Nuestro matrimonio había sido un fracaso en los primeros años, incluso yo había huido de él en cuanto me entere de mi embarazo, pero mi huida solo duro dos días, porque Ichigo me encontró. Y esa noche me dijo una y otra vez lo que tanto yo soñé con escuchar de sus labios: te amo. Nunca había sentido mi corazón latir tan rápido como en ese momento… y tampoco mis mejillas se habían puesto tan rojas como en ese día, donde ambos terminamos profesando nuestro amor por toda esa habitación. _

_Es vergonzoso admitirlo, pero esos tres días que estuvimos en Kyoto habían sido nuestra tan anhelada y verdadera luna de miel. Y sí, habíamos pasado la mayor parte de esos tres días en la habitación juntos, porque sólo habíamos salido de ella para comprar comida y sólo habíamos parado de hacer el amor cuando realmente estábamos agotados y eso solo sucedió unas tres o cuatro veces durante esos tres días._

_Cuando regresamos a Karakura, no sólo me había llevado el regaño de Tatsuki-chan, sino que Otou-san (Isshin) y Yuzu-chan habían llorado sobre mi hombro, claro, Otou-san lloraba de forma estrambótica y bastante graciosa para mí e irritante para Ichigo. Me enteré de que Tatsuki-chan se había molestado bastante con mi esposo, pero a pesar de que al comienzo ninguno de los dos parecía muy feliz con la presencia del otro, después de un par de horas volvieron a ser los mismos amigos de toda la vida._

_Al final, todo había culminado de una manera sumamente bien, al menos para mí, porque Kuchiki-san estaba destrozada. Rukia-chan no estaba triste porque Ichigo y yo hubiésemos arreglado nuestras cosas, sino porque Abarai-kun había solicitado la anulación de su matrimonio a la Cámara de los 46, y estos se la habían otorgado. _

_Nunca había visto a Rukia-chan llorar tanto como cuando me lo relato. Yo sólo pude abrazarla y reconfortarla, porque a pesar de que yo conocía su pasado con mi esposo, yo jamás podría odiar a la pequeña shinigami, porque ella era una de mis mejores amigas. Ella había cambiado el mundo de Ichigo y de cierta manera, gracias a ella nosotros nos habíamos acercado en el pasado. Ella no sólo era importante para Ichigo, sino que para mí también lo era. _

_Kuchiki-sama había enviado a buscar a Rukia-chan. Sabía muy bien que Rukia-chan debía estar destrozada, no solo porque ella se había percatado de que amaba a Renji, sino porque su hermano estaba realmente molesto de que el prestigioso apellido Kuchiki se hubiese 'ensuciado y desprestigiado' de esa manera. Byakuya-sama se la había llevado a la Sociedad de Almas, donde yo estaba segura de que Rukia-chan no iba a tener el apoyo de nadie. _

_Renji-kun había fundamentado su divorcio como "una relación sin arreglo alguno", pero yo estaba segura de que a pesar de que él no había dicho nada, los cotilleos entre los shinigamis se habían expandido, divulgando que Rukia le había sido infiel a Renji, con Ichigo, algo que me involucraba de cierta manera a mí en todo el asunto. _

_Yo preferí ignorar los comentarios de varios shinigamis cuando le hice una visita a Kuchiki-san en su mansión, hacia tres años atrás, luego de que Kaiya hubiera nacido. Sabía que muchos shinigamis estaban hablando a mis espaldas, y sabía muy bien que Ichigo no había hecho nada porque yo le había hecho jurar que no hiciera nada contra ninguno de ellos. Muchos de ellos me miraron con extrañeza, de que yo aun continuara con mi esposo después de todo lo ocurrido. Y yo estaba segura de que Ichigo estabas muy enojado, lo podía sentir en su reatsiu. _

_Abarai-kun fue ascendido a capitán del segundo escuadrón, por lo que rara vez regresaba al mundo humano y según tenía entendido, no había vuelto a hablarle a Rukia desde lo sucedido hacia cuatro años atrás. En el fondo de mi corazón, yo estaba segura de que Abarai-kun aun continuaba amando a Rukia-chan. Ellos habían sido amigos de infancia, habían sobrevivido y vivido tantas cosas juntos, que estaba segura de que él aun sentía algo por ella._

_Kuchiki-san continuaba amándolo, ella misma me lo había confesado en el pasado cumpleaños de Kaiya. Rukia-chan había conseguido el permiso de Ukitake-san para poder visitarnos en el cuarto cumpleaños de mi hija. Ella tenía su cabello un poco más largo que antes, ahora le llegaba sobre sus hombros y se veía mucho más madura que antes. Quizás por su sufrimiento. _

_Renji-kun no había vuelto a hablar con Ichigo y sólo me había hablado una vez hacían ya tres años atrás, para ver como había nacido mi bebe. Yo entendía muy bien el porque él no le había vuelto a hablar a Ichigo. Él aun estaba herido por todo lo sucedido. Yo había vivido con el dolor durante mucho, por lo que yo podía manejarlo, pero él no. Él lo había recibido de golpe y su orgullo había sido herido por los errores pasados. _

Orihime estaba sentada sobre su cama, escribiendo en una libreta de anotaciones su nueva receta de galletas de jengibre. Estaba segura de que serían las mejores galletas de jengibre de todo Japón. Pensaba hacer una tarta de chocolate pero Yuzu-chan había conseguido la antigua receta de pastel de chocolate de Masaki-san, así que las dos se dispusieron en continuar con esta en honor a la difunta madre de los Kurosaki.

Su panza de seis meses de embarazo se notaba gracias a que su suave y delicado camisón de manguillos de color azul se acoplaba a sus curvas de embarazada. La mujer llevo una de sus manos a su panza, mientras escribía con la otra. Cada vez que una receta se pasaba por su mente, Orihime solamente debía buscar su cuaderno en la primera gaveta de su mesa de noche y anotarla. Esa noche, antes de que el sueño la invadiera, la idea de unas galletas de jengibre con algún toque de fruta o canela, le llego a la mente, por lo que tuvo que tomar su libreta de apuntes para escribirla.

La cama se movió lentamente, provocando que la chica subiera su vista y se encontrara con los ojos chocolate de su adorado esposo-shinigami. Inoue deslizó su mirada por el chico, encontrándose con que su esposo ya estaba descamisado, mostrando sus tonificados musculos-ganados por cada batalla contra hollows que había tenido a lo largo de su vida. Orihime le sonrió ampliamente al joven hombre, que sin más, se acercó a ella y le robó un beso. El shinigami introdujo lentamente su lengua al interior de su esposa, para comenzar a batallar con la de Hime. La joven mujer llevó sus manos atrás de la cabeza de Kurosaki, jugando con los mechones de cabello que caían sobre el cuello del shinigami.

Apartando sus labios, Ichigo sonrió al ver como las las mejillas de su esposa se tornaban rojas. Era increíble ver como después de tanto tiempo (y de tantas noches juntos) Hime continuaba sonrojándose en cuanto él se acercaba a ella. Ningún otro hombre había logrado eso, solo él, y eso lo llenaba de orgullo y elevaba su ego por los cielos. Ella era de él y siempre seria de esa manera.

Él había estado observando, silenciosamente, a su esposa escribir, desde la puerta. Había acostado a Kaiya-como todas las noches- y luego de relatarle un cuento (el que siempre era La Bella y la Bestia, el que él narraba a su manera, con ciertas distinciones a la obra original), la pequeña se durmió. Su hija era una preciosura, solo tenía cuatro años y era inteligente y muy hermosa, igual a su madre. Kaiya era soñadora, inocente y amistosa, como su esposa, por eso él sobreprotegía su hogar como nunca antes lo había hecho, porque dentro de esa casa estaban las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, además de su futuro hijo, el que sería un niño. Mamoru (_**n/a: significa Protector en japonés**_) Kurosaki.

Él no estaba seguro el por qué, pero para él, la belleza de Orihime se elevaba cuando ella estaba embarazada. Sus mejillas se ruborizaban con más facilidad, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, su cabello era mucho más sedoso, sus pechos y sus curvas eran mucho más sensuales… todo era sencillamente más hermoso cuando ella estaba en espera de un bebe. Quizás se debía a que ella estaba cargando en su vientre a una nueva vida… o a que su amor por ella era tan grande, que lo había convertido en un idiota.

El shinigami sustituto llevó sus labios hacia el cremoso cuello de su esposa, quien aun sonrojada lo inclino hacia él. Orihime dejo caer sobre la cama su pluma y su libreta de apuntes, para recorrer con sus dedos el cabello de su esposo, el que besaba una y otra vez su cuello.

—I-Ichi…— gimió, besando el rostro de su amado shinigami. De manera brusca el chico lanzó a un lado la pluma y la libreta, para luego darle un giro a la chica y colocarla sobre él. Siempre que hacían el amor cuando ella estaba embarazada, las posiciones cambiaban, y ella iba arriba, para evitar que el shinigami le hiciera daño al bebe con su peso. La joven mujer se acomodó sobre Kurosaki, colocando sus manos sobre el torso de este y acercando sus bragas blancas al abultado bóxer del chico. Orihime e Ichigo gimieron juntos al percibir la fricción causada por estar tan cerca sus sexos, causando que la mujer cerrase sus ojos.

Kurosaki no perdió tiempo en llevar sus manos hasta los tirantes del camisón, dejando caer uno de ellos y que con esto se expusiera el seno izquierdo de la chica. El joven hombre se las arregló para poder llevar su rostro hasta el pecho y comenzar a besarlo y acariciarlo con su lengua. Succionó el pezón rosado de su esposa, causándole un escalofrió a esta. Los gemidos de la chica eran música para los oídos de Ichigo, que llevo una de sus manos hasta el otro tirante y lo desató, para dejar expuesto a su mano el pecho derecho de Orihime. De la misma manera que torturaba con su boca el seno izquierdo, su mano molestó al otro pecho.

Inoue masajeaba los hombros y el torso desnudo y de manera atrevida llevo su pequeña mano hasta el bulto que había surgido entre las piernas de su esposo. De forma delicada, la chica frotó su mano por el miembro erecto de Kurosaki, provocando que este liberara -por unos segundos- de su cautiverio al pezón de la chica, para jadear ante las caricias de su esposa.

Él iba a estar al borde de llegar a la cima, de la misma manera que ella ya estaba lista para continuar. Por eso el shinigami tomó por la cintura a su delicada esposa y de una muy suave penetración, entró en ella. Kurosaki se movió lento dentro de Orihime, volviendo a besar a esta en sus labios. Él sabía que no había riesgo de que hiriese al bebe, pero él no era un adolescente para apurar o querer embestir con fuerza a su esposa. Ella estaba embarazada con su bebe y él no permitiría que un sentimiento bajo fuera el causante de que él la hiriera a ella o a su hijo.

Luego de varios movimientos lentos, la pareja llegó a su cima. Con gran cuidado, Ichigo acomodó a su esposa a un lado de él, para luego besarla en su cabeza y en su vientre. Orihime sólo se rio al percibir como el cabello naranja de Ichigo le hacía cosquillas en su abultada panza.

— ¿Te conté que tengo una nueva empleada en la repostería?— preguntó Orihime repentinamente, colocándose nuevamente su camisón azulado. Ichigo recostó su cabeza sobre el abultado vientre, mientras que Orihime tocaba su cabello naranja.

—No. Sólo me dijiste que había una vacante para un nuevo empleado. — le respondió Ichigo en voz baja, mientras trataba de escuchar a su hijo en el vientre de su madre. Mamoru había sido completamente diferente a Kaiya. En el embarazo de su primogénita, Orihime había sufrido desmayos, vómitos, antojos extraños y lloraba con bastante frecuencia. Con su nuevo embarazo, ella no había tenido ninguna de las anteriores. De hecho, ella descubrió que estaba embarazada porque le había preocupado que no hubiera caído en su ciclo menstrual durante mes y medio.

—Pues tengo una nueva empleada. ¡Es un encanto!— expresó Orihime de su nueva empleada. Una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Inoue e Ichigo frunció el ceño. El chico alzó su cabeza y sonrió de lado.

—Huh, así que tendré que comenzar a sentirme celoso de este "encanto" de empleada. — mascullo con cierto celo en su voz. Realmente él no estaba celoso, sólo lo decía para molestar un poco a su esposa. Y lo había logrado, Orihime había dibujado una graciosa mueca en su rostro, en señal de estar "enfadada".

— ¡Ichi!— exclamó la chica, observando cómo su esposo sonreía de lado. —Sabes que a la única persona que encuentro adorable es a ti. — molestó la mujer, ganándose que Ichigo frunciera el ceño. —Es tan adorable cuando frunces el ceño…— continuó, ganándose de que Kurosaki se incorporara y que de un momento a otro comenzara a hacerle cosquillas a la mujer. —…no, no, está bien… jajaja… me rindo…. No eres adorable…..Ichi….jajaja… me rindo…— rio la chica, mientras su esposo le hacía cosquillas de manera suave.

—Muy bien. — dijo soltándola, para luego robarle un beso en sus labios y arroparla con la manta. El joven hombre se acostó a un lado de Orihime, la que aun continuaba riéndose por el efecto de las cosquillas. —…cosquillosa…— susurró a su oído.

— ¡No me dejaste contarte de mi nueva empleada!— exclamó nuevamente la chica, con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Uh huh, ¿Cómo se llama?— murmuró Kurosaki con sus labios sobre el hombre de Inoue.

—Riruka Dokugamine, Ichi. Riruka-chan es adorable. —

* * *

><p>La tarde era una fresca. Era sábado, por lo que se podían ver algunas personas caminando por las calles, para ir a visitar las tiendas o el parque. Kurosaki Ichigo caminaba junto a una pequeña niña de cabello naranja oscuro, cuyos ojos eran color chocolate. Kurosaki tenía agarrada una de las pequeñas manos de Kaiya, la que caminaba tatareando una de las canciones infantiles que le había enseñado Orihime.<p>

—Otou-san— llamó Kaiya. Ichigo miró a su pequeña niña, la que le sonrió ampliamente. — ¡Otou-san! ¿Me compras un helado?— preguntó con ansiedad la niña, dando unos ligeros brincos de emoción.

Ichigo no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea. Orihime no permitía que Kaiya comiera mucho dulce y la pequeña niña ya se había comido un pedazo de pastel en la repostería de su madre. Pero ella tenía esa gran sonrisa en su rostro. Y él sencillamente no tenia corazón (aunque le jodiera admitirlo) para decirle no a su pequeña niña. Pero él tampoco deseaba recibir una de esas miradas que le lanzaba Orihime cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo.

—Pero quedará entre nosotros, ¿vale?— dijo con una sonrisa de lado. El shinigami sustituto se ganó una brillante sonrisa de su primogénita, quien había comenzado a brincar, pero luego se detuvo y frunció su ceño, llevando uno de sus deditos a su labio. — ¿Ocurre algo, Kaiya?— preguntó con preocupación Ichigo.

— ¡No se qué sabor escoger, Otou-san!— exclamó la niña con los ojos llenos de ese brillo tan parecido a su madre. — ¡A los duendes azules les gusta el chocolate! ¡Y a los duendecillos verdes le gusta las fresas!— Kurosaki respiró hondo. Su hija había heredado esa gran imaginación de su esposa.

— ¿Y cuál te gusta a ti?— le preguntó, mirando de un lado a otro antes de cruzar la calle con su pequeña, la que llevaba un vestido de manga larga hasta las rodillas. El vestido era de color rosado fuerte, y en su ruedo tenia flores bordadas. En su cabello naranja, Kaiya tenía un lazo del mismo color. En resumen, aquella pequeña parecía una muñeca con su vestido y con su lazo a un lado de la cabeza.

— ¡Ese es el problema, otou-san! ¡Me gustan los dos!— expresó la pequeña. Ichigo se rió, para luego ladear la cabeza. Los dos Kurosaki caminaban por la pequeña calle que llevaba hasta la heladería.

—Puedes pedir ambos sabores, Hikaru (_**n/a: cielo en japonés**_) — comentó Ichigo, con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Su pequeña princesa dio un salto y comenzó a brincar nuevamente.

—Arigatou! Ai shiteru, Otou-san!— (_**n/a: te amo, papá en japonés**_) exclamó la pequeña aun dando saltos alrededor de Ichigo. Antes de que los dos Kurosaki pudieran acercarse más a la heladería, un hombre con un abrigo purpura salió corriendo, empujando a la pequeña niña al suelo.

— ¡Deténganlo, es un ladrón!— grito un hombre con camisa blanca y abrigo negro. El hombre corría tras del ladrón que había empujado a Kaiya al suelo, haciendo que la pequeña se cortara una de sus rodillas con una roca, haciendo que esta comenzara a llorar. No era una herida profunda, pero aun así había sangre, la misma que había manchado el ruedo del vestido rosado.

Enojado porque aquel maldito bastardo había sido el responsable de que su pequeña princesa estuviera llorando, Kurosaki corrió tras del ladrón. Este trato de pegarle un puñetazo, pero el shinigami lo esquivo.

—Otou-san!— gritó Kaiya desde el suelo, asustada por que a su papá le fuera a ocurrir algo.

Con gran habilidad Ichigo le pegó en el rostro al hombre, dejándolo inconsciente. El ladrón cayó al suelo, gimiendo por el dolor.

—Bastardo, la próxima vez observa por donde corres. — le gritó molesto, dándole una patada. Con enojo, Ichigo le arrebató la billetera que el ladrón se había robado. El sujeto que había corrido tras del ladrón en primera instancia, se detuvo tras de Ichigo, jadeando.

—Arigatou. — dijo el hombre, sonriendo. Ichigo frunció el ceño y asintió, para luego darle la espalda al hombre. —Tendría que recompensarte por…—

—Oi, no sólo lo hice por tu billetera, también lo hice porque ese bastardo empujo a mi hija. — indicó Ichigo. El hombre asintió, retrocediendo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. —Está bien, Kaiya, otou-san esta aquí. — le dijo en voz suave Kurosaki a su pequeña, que lloraba por el miedo y el dolor. La pequeña enredó sus manos en el cuello de su padre y lo abrazó. —está bien, hikaru, todo está bien. Vamos por un gran helado, ¿vale?— aun con lágrimas en los ojos, la pequeña asintió. Ichigo cargó a la pequeña y los dos se fueron hacia la heladería.

Mucho más atrás de ellos, estaba el hombre de camisa blanca y de abrigo negro, a su lado había otro hombre, sólo que mas alto y delgado. Este tenía una camisa de manga larga y con tirantes.

—Después de tanto tiempo, has dado con él, huh, Ginjou. — comentó con sarcasmo en su voz el hombre con tirantes.

—Así es, Tsukishima, hemos dado con Kurosaki Ichigo y su familia. —

* * *

><p>review?<p> 


End file.
